A Certain Good Loser
by Dex.Rald
Summary: Due to being Minus, Kamijou Touma has always had animosity from other people. The Negative Boy who loses to anyone at anything. Just what would be his adventures in the Story where Magic and Science cross paths? [CONTINUED TEMPORARILY]
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also, English is not my native language.**

 **Inspired by SilentFang "The Good Loser, Naruto Uzumaki"**

* * *

Misfortune has always followed Kamijou Touma since his birth.

In essence you would describe him as a "Born Loser". The Person who fails at everything and loses to everyone no matter what it is: ''making a friend" or "winning a game".

Kids and even adults avoided and despised him, not only because he was a loser, but because people sensed in him some sort of negative aura. They thought that they would catch misfortune from him if they would be near to him.

Kids sometimes bullied and beaten him up. He didn't even try to defend himself. Surprisingly, he was completely fine with that. Even so, he sometimes wondered.

'How does it feel to win?'

To figure it out, he tried to fight back.

But he failed. Instead of "winning" he received his first "loss" in a fight.

It was empty feeling.

But still his interest didn't disappear.

Later, he received his second "loss". He lost to adult who blamed his own tragedy on him. Adult stabbed young Kamijou and his parents. The criminal was caught by the police and Kamijou miraculously survived, but his parents didn't.

At age 5, he became completely lonely.

And yet

All of tragedy and misfortune

All of loses and fails

All of hatred and despisness

All of pain

All of this Kamijou faced with blank smile on his face.

From all of these experiences, he started to think of himself as a "Minus". The Negative Person, who fails at everything he do in his life and will forever experience downfall.

After this tragic incident, Kamijou was sent to Academy City by request of someone from higher-ups of this place.

Academy City itself is a city-state, which is 20-30 years ahead of the rest of the world in terms of science and technology. He was classified as "Child Error" and was sent to local orphanage. In this place he was still lonely, but not despised like back there. Not surprisingly, he was fine with this.

But these normal for him days didn't last forever. At age 7, kids started bullied him again. Of course, he never defended himself since he acknowledged himself as a weakling and endured all of that.

Young girl with short brown hair didn't like this. She didn't like him see bullied by other kids, so she confronted him about this.

"Why don't you defend yourself?" asked young girl with chestnut hair.

「"No matter what I do, I will still lose. Unlike you, I don't have any cool ability to protect others or at least myself. I'm just a weak LvL 0. Besides, i'm used to it."」 replied Kamijou with optimistic-like tone and blank smile on his face.

After this response girl was heartbroken.

Once, some kids gathered to beat Kamijou down. They attacked him and started beating him down pretty hard. One thought crossed his mind.

'I want to win. I want to feel it!'

He started to reach this goal

And…..

* * *

Teshio Megumi was running.

She was a Anti-Skill officer.

Her obligation was to look after group of children.

She heart that some of her kids went to beat some boy.

Female Anti-Skill officer tried to find them. She wanted to stop them and give them some lecture.

She of course found them.

But what she found was terrifying.

She found these kifd lying on the ground and stabbed with oversized screws. In the middle of them stood spiky-haired boy with oblong and enormous screw in his right hand. His screw and some part of his face were stained with blood.

The spiky-haired boy looked at her with blank smile and said with mocking tone:

「"They attacked me and I defended myself. So it's not my fault and I'm not sorry!"」

Kamijou managed to defeat them.

But he felt like he hadn't won.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T GET PUNISHED?!" angrily shouted out Teshio

"Stop yelling, will ya? He is going to the special research facility." replied Kihara Amata with calm, but slightly annoying tone while sitting comfortably in his chair.

After this incident, Kamijou Touma was isolated. Some time later, he was released and taken away by researcher Kihara Amata. The reason was that despite him being classified as "Level 0", he apparently has some mysterious ability, so researcher wanted to study him.

Due to this, Kamijou got off scot free and it pissed off Teshio.

"You know what he done, right?! Two boys are killed and others are seriously physically and psychologically damaged! And instead of punishment, he will just participate in experiments?!"

"Do you know that these kids nearly killed him? He just defended himself. It was your fault, if you properly make your duty, it wouldn't have happened!" replied Amata with more annoyance.

With this response Teshio gritted her teeth and clunched tightly her fists.

"Besides, don't complain me about this" continued scientist "higher-ups ordered me to take care of him".

"But who?!" questioned furiously Anti-Skill officer

"The Chairman of a Board of Directors himself" replied Kihara

"W-what?" questioned shockingly Teshio

"Are you deaf or what? I said It's Chairman ordered me to take care of him. Now get out of my cabinet!" said Amata while pointing his index finger at the door

"Tsk!" clicked her tongue Teshio

She left the cabinet and with a loud sound slammed the door.

"Ahhh.. thank goodness, that bitch is annoying as hell!" groaned Kihara

He took from his desk a certain case file, opened it and started to read.

"Why you have so much interest in him, Aleister?"

* * *

 **1 month later**

"I hope Aleister take this brat away" murmured angrily researcher Kihara Amata while holding his mobile phone on his right ear.

Four weeks passed after scientist Kihara Amata took young Kamijou under his supervision.

And it was disappointment for him.

Currently, he sitting in his chair and trying to call the Superindentent of Academy City – Aleister Crowley

The reason for this call was to make a report about Kamijou.

"Hello Kihara Amata, how is research subject "Kamijou Touma"?" said Aleister on the other side of line.

"Well, Aleister, first of all I would say that you wasted my time in vain. There is almost nothing about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we only know that he can create these screws and that is all! We doesn't know how he can create them since he doesn't emit any AIM and there is nothing special in them, except for their large size."

"Hmmph…. then what about him personally?"

"Personally? He is such an annoyance, Aleister. He like pissing me off! That brat disobeying my orders and purposely doing stupid mistakes many times to make me furious! I beat shit out of him to teach a lesson, but he still continued. He once tried to attack me with his shitty screws, but I managed to beat him down! This kid is such a loser, I tell you Aleister, even he himself proves that! Really, why you have so much interest in him? It's because he is so fucking loser?"

"He is important to my plan. Just keep doing your work, Kihara Amata".

"You won't take him away? Tsk, fine" said Amata with disappointing tone before turning his phone off.

* * *

 **While in a Windowless Building**

A certain figure floating upside down in the single giant glass cylinder.

He looks like an adult, yet also a child; like a man, yet also a woman; like a saint, yet also a criminal.

He was Aleister Crowley

The Greatest magician in history and the ruler of Academy City.

Currently he finished his conversation with the researcher Kihara Amata.

"So he trying to hide his true ability? Good." stated Aleister

A smile appeared on his face.

"Very good."

* * *

 **One day later  
**  
Kamijou Touma disappeared

There was nothing about him

No information about him in the research facility database.

No memories about him from researchers.

Nothing.

It's like he didn't even exist.

* * *

 **Many years later**

"Uiharu! Listen carefully!"

"What is it Shirai-san? I'm still conforming whether or not everyone has been evacuated." said girl with flower headband

This girl was Uiharu Kazari. The member of the 177th Branch of Judgment.

She trying to evacuate anyone who is in the shopping mall due to terrorist activity of a Gravity bomber.

"Leave this place instant! Bomber is aiming for judgment members! So the current target is you, Uiharu!"

A elementary school aged girl approached Uiharu

"Onee-chan. A Onii-Chan wearing glasses wanted me to hand this to you!" said the elementary school-aged girl while holding frog doll.

Uiharu instantaneously realized that there is bomb in frog doll. The Judgment member took the doll and throw it away. Uiharu immediately tried to shield the girl from explosion.

But….

But….

Explosion didn't occur

"What?" Uiharu turned her head to see some phenomenon.

There was no phenomenon.

In fact

Not only phenomenon wasn't occurred, but doll disappeared.

"Uiharu-san, are you alright?!" asked worriedly short brown haired girl after arriving

She was Misaka Mikoto

The third-ranked Level 5 esper in Academy City

"Where is a doll?" asked Uiharu

* * *

"Ku-ku-ku!" laughed evilly and quietly Kaitabi Hatsuya in the narrow alley.

He was a Gravity Bomber. The One who responsible for terrorist actions.

Also he was user of Level Upper. The audio file that is used for gaining or enhancing esper ability.  
He didn't use it for revenge or protection.

He used it for satisfying his sadistic pleasures.

"I hope they enjoyed it."

「"Well, I don't think so. Do you really enjoy blowing up weak cute girls?"」asked the mysterious boy behind Kaitabi's back

"What the…!?" Kaitabi immediately turned around to see who this person was.

It was dark spiky-haired boy with blue eyes and blank smile. He had slender and slightly feminine figure. He was wearing white T-shirt, black pants and shoes.

Despite not so much dangerous appearance Kaitabi felt scared from him. He felt from him some sort of negative aura.

「"Okay, let me introduce myself first. I'm Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyodou! Okay, I'm just screwing with you. I'm just normal high-school boy Kami-"」

The introduction was interrupted by sudden explosion.

Hatsuya used his ability "Synchroton" to kill the boy by blowing up the whole alley.

But….

「"It's not very nice to interrupt someone, you know?"」

"H-how?" shockingly asked Kaitabi

In fact, not only he wasn't scratched, but the alley was with no damage.

As if it never happened.

「"Who knows?"」said spiky-haired boy with fake, lying tone

Kaitabi due to fear stepped back and fell backward to the ground.

「"You know, if I was Shonen Jump protagonist, I would have just beat you up and bring you to the Judgment. But, it is very hard to be the one while you a Minus."」

Suddenly, two oversized screws appeared in boy's hands.

「"Well, It's not my fault anyway. By the way, my name is Kamijou Touma."」

His blank smile changed to the evil smirk.

"No..please..no...NOOO..AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.." shouted Kaitabi

It was his last words.

After that, erupted the sound of torn-up flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I want to thank you all who read, followed/favourited and reviewed my story. I really appreciate that.**

 **Also, I want to reply to some reviews:**

 **Salvare:I used Touma for story, instead of Kumagawa, because I want to mix a little bit Touma's original personality with Kumagawa's to see how it will work. And for "**

 **Does Touma still have IB?" well, you will find out in this chapter. Also, thank you for review.**

 **Shiroan:Thank you very much! I hope you will continue enjoy my story!**

 **Okay, I hope you will enjoy reading new chapter.**

* * *

The Gravity Bomber was found.

More precisely his lifeless bloody body.

His corpse was found in the alley nearby to the shopping mall.

Judgment and Anti-Skill doesn't have any evidences or suspects to this case.  
Except that some bystanders heard some sounds of explosion, but Anti-Skill didn't found any traces.

As if criminal erased almost all traces of the crime with some sort of unexplainable power.

* * *

Early night.

A certain spiky-haired boy carelessly walked down the bridge with plastic bag in his right hand.

He was Kamijou Touma.

A born loser and not surprisingly, a Level 0.

At this time of day, students would've stayed in dormitory. Only students who wanted to buy some groceries and delinquents wandered on the streets of Academy City so lately.

Kamijou was neither buying groceries nor he was a delinquent.

In fact, he was buying latest issue of his favorite Weekly Shonen Jump. Right now, he returns back to his dormitory.

While he was walking.

…

…

…

…

Something happened.

Not "something" globally, but..

Something that could change someone's fate.

Something that could change the fate of others.

Something that could change the fate of Kamijou Touma.

And "something" that could start the beginning of a new story.

And it was….

* * *

Early night.

A certain silver-haired girl was running while jumping from one rooftop to another.

She was wearing pure-white robe with golden embroidery onto its edge and white nun cap with a golden metal band. Due to appearance, it would've been trouble to say if she was a real nun, since she looked more like cosplayer.

Heaven knows from whom she was running, but judging by her panicked and almost crying expression in her face, it was clearly that she was running from something really dangerous.

After landing from previous rooftop, silver-haired girl prepared to leap onto another, more distant rooftop. She leaped..

And..

And…

And…

She didn't reach the edge of building.

Instead, she was falling down.

She didn't fall to the ground, instead, she landed onto metal balcony railings.

Normal human would've at least become handicapped, but surprisingly, girl didn't break any of her ribs or internal organs. It's like some sort of magic protected her.

She left hanging on balcony rails.

And it was what happened.

The silver-haired girl didn't know that she made the beginning of a new story.

* * *

 **While in a Windowless building**

Aleister Crowley was floating upside down in the giant glass cylinder.

Before him were two display screens floating in the air.

The first screen showed him a certain silver-haired girl with nun clothing hanging on the balcony.

The second screen showed him Kamiijou Touma walking with plastic bag.

"Good. Very good." said Aleister Crowley with slightly satisfying tone.

"Hmm.. interesting" said some sort of mysterious being with non-human tone of voice.

The figure was golden haired and was wearing white clothing that covered his entire body. The figure have genderless looking and halo on his head.

It was.

"Aiwass."

"You still haven't found owner of Imaginer Breaker and yet, you developing your plan without him?"

"Yes, I know, it's very risky. I still haven't found owner of Imagine Breaker, but this boy have similar ability."

"But how this boy will affect your plan?"

"Well, I want to find out."

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry for such short chapter. I will promise that new chapter would be much more longer.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

｢"So your name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum? Sounds like straight out of Shonen Jump to be honestly."｣

"Puff!" puffed out her cheeks so-called Index.

After Kamijou found silver-haired girl hanging on the balcony in early morning. The nun asked for some food, but spiky-haired boy doesn't have any food. So instead of feeding the nun, both of them began the conversation in his room.

Both were sitting opposite each other on the floor around the low table.

｢"So, Index-chan, how did you manage to land on my balcony?"｣

"I was escaping."

｢"Huh? Escaping? From whom?"｣

"From magicians."

Normal person wouldn't have believed what she said. Also, normal person would have said something like "Magicians? You have watched too much fantasy movies, aren't you?" or similar to that.

But, Kamijou isn't who you would consider as a normal person.

｢"Oh wow?! Magicians?! Really?! So magic exists?! Like in manga?! Are you a magician?! Hey, hey! Can you do Yusarin magic incantation?! Can you, can you, can-?!"｣

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh! Don't load me with so much questions! I can't use magic and I never heard about Yusarin magic incan-"

ggggrrrrrrrooooooowwl...

The nun's speech was suddenly interrupted with growl in her stomatch.

｢'I better should have bought yesterday some groceries instead of manga. Ah, Such Misfortune.'｣

｢"Hey, Index-chan!"｣

"Hm?"

｢"Do you want to come with me to the family restaraunt? I'll order some food for you."｣

"Really?" stars started glowing in nun's eyes from amusement

｢"Yeah, why not?"｣

* * *

"Hooray!" cried happily Index while holding fork and spoon in her hands.

Kamijou brought the nun to the family restauraunt and ordered food for her. But silver-haired girl demanded so much food that will be enough to feed more than one person.

While Index was eating happily, Kamijou stared down on his pay bill.

｢'Nothing astounding from my luck as usual. Such Misfortune.'｣ though Kamijou while sweatdropping.

｢"So, Index-chan, you said that you can't use magic, right? Then why magicians chase you?"｣ questioned Kamijou as he returned back to topic.

"It because grimories storaged in my head." answered Index while not stopping enjoying her food.

｢"Grimories storaged in your head? So your head is full of magical books?"｣

"No, I can just memorize all of them. I have ability to memorize things and never forget them."

｢"Really? It's very interesting."｣ said Kamijou as he brought up his point finger to his chin.

After answering the question, Index finished her food quickly.

"Thank you for food. Oh, by the way, what is your name? It's rude for me not knowing the name who helped me."

｢"Well, my name is Kamijou Touma."｣

"Well, Kamijou-san, thank you for food and sorry for bothering you."

After she said these words, the silver-haired girl left the table and quickly walked out of the restaurant.

｢"Hey, wait!"｣ shouted Kamijou with a little suprised tone.

Kamijou left his money for food on the table and with hurry left the restaurant.

｢"Hey, Index-chan, wait!"｣ shouted Kamijou as he catched up to Index in the alley.

The nun stopped and turned her head to the misfortunate boy.

"Hm? What is it?"

｢"Where are you going?"｣

"Like i said, I'm escaping from magicians and I don't want to involve you to this, You don't want your room to be burned, don't you?."

｢"Don't want to involve me? C'mon, Index-chan. I don't know how strong these magicians are, but I can protect you. After all, I'm ally of weak!"｣

"Protect me? huh" said Index with pessimistic voice as she turned her head away from him.

"If you want to protect me then-'' as she said first part of speech, Index turned around to face him.

.

"-would you accompany me to the depth of hell?"

After these pronounced words, a silence started to reign.

"Index-chan" said Kamijou after several seconds of silence. The important thing to note was not only his different tone, but his different expression.

Instead of fake, positive-like expression on his face. He wore a very serious and emotionless expression. An expression of a boy who never was truly genuinely happy all of his life.

Instead of fake, lying, kind of cheerful tone of his voice. He had cold, unhappy and serious tone. A tone of a boy who never was truly lucky and not satisfied with his life.

Basically, he revealed his true himself. Revealed the most misfortunate person in the world.

Index was very suprised.

Kamijou continued speaking with his current, true tone of voice "Index, I can...no! I will accompany you to the depths of hell! No matter how long you will go, I will always accompany you! But...-" Kamijou trailed off on couple of seconds "-...would you accept me to accompany you? A negative and the most misfortunate person in the world? A worst Minus? Also, would you become my...no, could I become your friend, Index?"

A silence started to reign again.

"R-really? You would accompany me?" questioned Index with soft and almost shocking voice, while breaking a silence.

"Yes." immediatly answered Kamijou. He answered like it was undeniably true.

After the answer, Kamijou felt like something clinged and embraced him.

It was hug from silver-haired nun Index.

"Yes! Yes! I will be your friend! Thank you, Touma!" said the nun with truly happy voice. Kamijou heard sounds of her cry.

But it wasn't cry of sadness.

It was cry of happiness.

"No, I must said 'thank you', Index-chan" said Kamijou as he hugged her back. He said it with some little, true happiness in his tone and showed a little, but not fake smile.

It's like he was a little bit close the road of the true happiness.

This scene would have been perfect for serious romantic manga...

But as a Minus, Kamijou with minimum 80% of probability could ruin this.

｢"Then, as a friend, will you wear for me Naked Arpon, please~?" said Kamijou with his usual fake tone.｣

.  
The nun glanced upon him with scary, pissed off expression, her eyes were glowing red. She even glowed some scary aura, that's even scared Kamijou himself.

"TOOOOOOOUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA!"

｢"No naked arpon? Ah! Such misfortune."｣

Immedeatly after this, Kamijou Touma received his punishment.

Well, nothing amusing from Minus.

* * *

A midnight.

｢"So your nun clothing is Walking Church and it is Pope-class?"｣ said Kamijou as he сame out of elevetaor to the passageway on the seventh floor together with Index.

"Yes, it is. It can absorb almost any magical and physical attack" answered the silver-haired girl.

Since the nun had nowhere to sleep and besides magicians chase her, Kamijou allowed Index stay in his dorm for her own safety.

After they stepped out of elevator, someone spoke.

"There you are." said the voice of a man.

Instantly, when man spoke this words, the nun widened her eyes and felt an ice crawl up her spine

It wasn't voice of Kamijou Touma.

It was voice of some stranger down the passageway.

They both looked at the source of voice.

It was the red-haired man with european features and over two meters tall.

Despite looking like adult, he was probably fourteen or fifteen. He wore a pure black version of habits, but could not quite be called a priest. Very noticeable features of this man(?) was a barcode like tattoo underneath his right eye and poisonous earnings on his ears. Also he had a lit cigeratte on the edge of his mouth.

The red-haired man(?) continued..

"I have been looking for you so long. So while I was doing this, you involved some idiot amateur to this?''

｢"Oh, it was very mean, don't you think, -kun?"｣ complained Kamijou with slightly visible hint of sarcasm/mocking tone.

While Kamijou was wearing his usual blank smile, Index was shivering from fear and has scary expression on her face.

"T-touma, please run." said Index with weak and scared voice as she tugged at his white T-shirt.

"You better listen to her, run while you can have opportunity." added the magician.

｢"Run? Index-chan, I promised that I will protect you, so no. After all. I'm an ally of weak and your friend."｣

"B-but he-"

｢"No buts, Index. You will better go down and wait for me while I would be handling some business with -Rude-Magician-kun."｣ after finishing the sentence two enormous screws appeared out of the blue in his hands.

Immediately in the response, the red-haired magician grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it away to the side.

The lit cigarette flew horizontally, over the metal railing, and hit the wall of the neighboring building. An orange line traced the cigarette's path as an afterimage and sparks flew when it hit the wall.

"Kenaz" muttered the magician.

Instantly after this, the orange line exploded and a sword of flames appeared in his right hand.

"Then please, come back alive!" said Index as she quickly ran to another side of building to the emergency staircase.

In the passageway only remained the magician and the misfortunate boy.

Both were 25 meters apart.

"I'll give you a chance: run away while you can. Even if you defeat me, my partner who is much more stronger then me, will face you and I don't think you would able defeat her."

｢"No, thanks!"｣

"Huh, how you wish."

After ending the interaction, both instantaneously began taking actions.

While Kamijou started to charge to his enemy while pointing each of his screws in his direction. The magician swung his blazing flame sword at him horizontally.

As soon as the flame sword striked Kamijou, it exploded omnidirectionaly like erupting volcano. Flames with 3000 degrees Celsius almost covered the passageway and melted Kamijou's body and his screws almost instantly.

The fight ended very quickly with the loss of Kamijou Touma.

* * *

"And who killed you again? What have you got yourself into this time"? asked a certain one-eyed blonde girl to the boy with mix of boredom and some annoyance.

Blonde girl wore revealing outfit and witch-like hat. She wore eyepatch over her right eye and color of her remaining eye was green.

She was.

｢"Othi-chan."｣

"How many times I said to not call me that, human. Do you want to get to an infinite loop of hell again?"

｢"Oh no, thanks! I don't wanna feed the group of hungry wanderers with my body again, Othinus-san."｣

Both were in typical japanese middle school class room. While Kamijou was sitting in a student desk, Othinis was sitting on the teacher desk.

"So what you got into yourself, human?"

｢"..Magicians."｣

"Magicians? Huh, how many times I told you about the existence of Magic and yet, you didn't believe me, despite knowing that I'm a god?"

｢"Yeah, yeah, Othi-chan. I lose again as always."｣

"So how is your progress, human?"

｢"...none, this magician that I faced was disappointment."｣ as he said these words, Kamijou got up from the table and started to walk towards the exit.

"Sigh" slightly exhaled the blonde girl "...this world is so boring and with out meaning in life for me, maybe, I would just end myself?" as she said these words, Kamijou stopped moving.

He didn't turn around to face her, instead, he just glanced at the exit.

"Othinus, please, wait a little bit more, I'll find someone who can defeat you, just wait, please." said Kamijou with his true, not fake tone of voice.

"How you wish, human.''

"But first, I must deal with some another problem."

As soon as he said that, the boy left the classroom.

"I'll wait for you, human." said Othinus while glancing at the exit.

* * *

"Sigh" exhaled Styil Magnus as he closed his eyes.

He didn't want to kill this boy, but for the sake of Index, he must've do this. His mission was to find Index, erase all of her memories and retrieve back to England. He didn't like this dirty job, he didn't like torment Index, but he must do this for her sake or she will die.

As soon as he opened his eyes...

Styil was shocked.

"What?!" he said as he widened his eyes as much as possible.

After he opened his eyes, all traces of destruction and battle disappeared.

Like it never happened.

Instead, before his eyes was boy standing completely unharmed and holding two enormous screws in his hands.

"H-how?! Where are flames? How you even alive?!"

｢"Who knows?"｣ said the spiky-haired boy with smirk and slightly unvisible mocking tone in his voice.

'Is this boy magician or esper. Does he use something like illusions?' this thought crossed magician's mind.

Styil took several steps backwards. He felt trembling from his spine, sweat pouring down from his entire body.

He felt fear.

He sensed the aura full of negativity, disgust and danger emitting from this boy.

He even started to doubt that he is even human. He started to think that he is some evil creature wearing casual clothes and underneath a human skin.

"Tsk!" clicked his tongue magician.

Styil begun preparing new attack.

He start preparing his strongest spell.

"MTWOTFF- gbbh!" stopped Styil his perfoming with coughing up his blood.

He felt tremendous pain on some area of his upper body.

He could barely stand.

He looked down at the source of his pain.

It was two screws stabbed in his tummy.

"Gbwah!" Styil vomited blood on the ground.

He looked at the one who did this.

It was the spiky-haired boy...no...creature. This creature was just smirking and standing there.

This creature spoke

｢"Its not Shonen Jump, you know? I'm not going just wait and watch how you preparing your new attack."｣

After this creature ended his speech, Styil lost his consciousness.

* * *

The night has come.

And many bright stars were visible on the sky.

And the silver-haired nun by name Index Librorum Prohibitorum was sitting on the bench nearby the dorm building. She wasn't looking up at the sky. She was staring down at the ground with worry written all over her face.

Only a few times have passed and Index already started to think that he is either dead or extremely seriously injured, no matter how much she wanted to think opposite.

'What have I done? I had better to not drag him to all of this."

The nun started to tear up, but...

｢"Index-chan!"｣ the voice of the boy appeared.

She slowly turned her head to the left and saw the familiar spiky-haired boy with his usual blank smile standing nearby.

...instantly her tears and worries were erased and replaced with joy.

"Touma!" happily shouted Index as she started run to him.

As soon as she came close to him, the nun tightly embraced him.

"I was worrying about you so much! Are you okay?!"

｢"Yes, Index-chan, I'm oka-"｣

gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooowwll...

Suddenly, the boy's speech was interrupted with growl in Index's stomach.

｢"Such misfortune."｣

"Touma, are we going to your room?"

｢"Nope, it's dangerous to be in my place now."｣

"But where we will go?

｢"Oh, trust me Index, I know one safe place."｣

* * *

Kihara Amata has had great mood from this morning.

Several successful experiments, "teaching some lessons" to some stupid stubborn brats, getting rid of some stupid trash in Hound Dog.

Heck, even Aleister gave him vacation on the week for some reason.

It was truly the most lucky day he ever has in his life.

Currently, instead of his usual clothing, he was wearing his favourite dark bathrobe. He was comfortably sitting on the coach in his apartment and was enjoying his glass of cognac.

It's like nothing and nobody can ruin his lucky day and great mood so easily.

Except...

*Knock, knock* sounds of knocking door were heard.

"Who is that knocking on my door so late?" said Kihara as he put down his glass of cognac.

He rose up from his chair and wen to the corridor where door to the outside was located.

He opened the door and saw...something very-very unpleasant.

He saw the dark spiky-haired boy with blue eyes, his usual blank smile and slender figure. Behind him was some very young nun with silver hair and green eyes and wearing white nun habit.

He didn't know the nun at all, but he knew the spiky-haired boy very good.

That is way he was something very unpleasant to Amata.

｢"Hi, Kihara-kun! Long time no see!"｣ gestured the boy.

Instantaneously after this words, the scientist perfect mood was completely erased and his lucky day was ruined, and probably his vacation as well.

Nothing could have ruin his day...except for this boy.

"Why...why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY YOU FUCKING SHITTY BRAT MUST COME AND RUIN MY LUCKY FUCKING DAY AND FUCKING GREAT MOOD?! SAY, WWWHHHYYYY?!"

｢"Oh, I miss you too Kihara-kun!"｣

That is how the best day of Kihara Amata was ruined.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please, leave reviews if you liked this chapter very much.**

 **Thank you all for reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

Styil Magnus woke up.

As he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the light. More precisely, the light from the street lamp opposite of him..

It was still night.

And instead of lying in the passageway, he realised that he was sitting against the wall in an alley.

He lowered his head and saw the bandage wrapped around his torso.

The magician decided to stand up.

But...

"Oooaahhh..." groaned Styil from the pain as he tried to do that.

"Don't move. You need to rest." said the woman with cold and almost demanding tone.

After she said these words, Styil stopped trying to stand up and looked at the source of the voice.

He saw the feminine figure walking towards him but couldn't recognize her properly since it was very dark. He only recognized her when she was under the glow of the street light.

She had long back hair tied in ponytail and looked like in her early 20s. She wore a white short T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, jeans wih one pantsleg cut off and cowboy boots.

She was Styil's partner.

She was...

"Kanzaki-san."

"What happened? Don't tell me that magicians aside of us chases her as well, if you managed to be in this state."

"I managed to find her, but some goddamn "white knight" boy standed up for her and almost killed me."

"Is he a magician?"

"..I don't know. I didn't feel any mana emitting from him, but his power is too strange to be esper."

"Tell me everything. How he was looking, how the fight went and ended. Everything in details."

* * *

｢"It was very delicious Kihara-kun! The job of a cook suits you better than a job of a crazy scientist. Right, Index-chan?"｣ said Kamijou with compliment after he put the almost empty plate on the refectory table.

"Wyeah!" agreed Index while she was eating non-stop.

Both were eating fried wings, salad with oil and vinegar, and rice.

"Tsk. I don't wanna hear your shitty recommendation. All I want is that you with that nun get out of my apartment!" said Kihara with aggressive tone while leaning to a wall of the dinner room.

"Touma, maybe we should leave?" asked worriedly Index as she stopped eating.

｢"Don't worry, Index-chan. Kihara-kun is just tsundere and besides, he owes me."｣

"First of all, i'm not freaking "tsundere", you annoying brat! Second of all, I don't owe you anything!

｢"You don't owe me? C'mon Kihara-kun, did you forget that you are alive because of me?"｣

"..Tsk." clicked his tongue the scientist.

He knows that he is alive because of him.

In fact, even #1-rate couldn't allow to do what Kamijou was doing. And it's not the first time when the spiky-haired come here as a "guest". Before Kamijou was doing that, Kihara tried to eliminate him by sending the Hound Dogs troops and some group of espers.

And he failed to do that.

The spiky-haired boy didn't kill him as a punishment. Instead of that, the boy stabbed him with a "special screw". The "special screw" didn't kill Kihara or even physically hurt him, but "it" make him feel to be the most weakest person and wishing for dead as soon as possible.

But it wasn't his "main power". His "main power" was less horrifying than "special screws". Because of that "main power" he was able to defeat all Kihara's mercenaries. The boy's "main power" was so powerful that even #1-rate wouldn't handle.

That is why the scientist service him as a servant right now. Not because he is thankful to him for being alive, but because he is afraid of his "main power", and his "special screw" as well.

"How long are you going to stay here with her?" asked the scientist as he pointer his finger at the silver-haired girl with white nun habit.

｢"Oh, I don't know. Week, maybe?"｣

"...sigh. I will just go to sleep." said Kihara with exhausted tone as he headed to the bedroom.

"Goodnight!" said both Index and Kamijou.

* * *

Kihara Amata woke up.

He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the digital clock which was near to him.

"It's morning...waaahhh" said Amata as he yawned.

Kihara put his digital clock back and looked up at the ceiling.

"...I hope they are gone and never come back.

The scientist very hoped for that. He didn't want his vacation being ruined by these two annoying brats.

But...

His hopes were erased instantly.

｢"Kihaaara-kuuuun! Kihara-kun, wake up! You need to prepare breakfast for me and Index-chan! We are very hungry, so hurry up!" shouted out Kamijou from another room.｣

"...fuck." cursed the misfortunate scientist.

* * *

The woman was standing on the roof of the tall building.

She was Kanzaki Kaori.

The reason why she was there was observation of Amata's apartment in opposite building. More precisely, observation of Index, and the spiky-haired boy who defeated her partner. She watched as they waited for something in dinner room.

In her right hand she was holding sheathed Japanese sword over two meters long.

So she wasn't only observing, but preparing.

"Wait, Index. I'm going to save you."

* * *

Evening.

A certain spiky-haired boy and the nun was walking alongside each other.

"Touma, where are we going?" asked Index.

｢"To the comic book store, Index-chan. Today is release of new Shonen manga and I want to buy first chapter."｣

"Can we go to eat some food after comic book store?"

｢"Of course! I have Kihara-kun's bank card, so you can eat how much you want."｣

Meanwhile, Kihara Amata felt a chill going down his spine.

"Yeeaaah!" rejoiced Index.

When they came to a major road with 3 lanes in each direction...

Something happened.

More precisely, something wasn't right.

｢"Huh? Where all people?"｣ said confused Kamijou.

The street was empty. No people were walking or cars driving.

Only deep silence.

It was very strange, since it still evening and people would have a lot of time to fall asleep.

While Kamijou was confused, Index felt an icy chill crawl up her spine, just like with red-haired magician. She realized that is work of Opila rune.

A spell that creates an arena that no one enters, except for special targets.

While Kamijou was confused and Index almost paralyzed by fear.

Kanzaki Kaori was watching down at them from the top of a tall building.

She prepared not only catch Index, but also prepared to the fight with spiky-haired boy.

And as soon as she jumped, the start of fight became a matter of time.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I want to apologize for lack of new chapter in such long time.  
The reason was that I had exams and I didn't have time to write new chapter. I hope you will forgive me.**

 **Also, it's time to answer to some reviews:**

 **NotMyFault:I perfectly know that, but still thanks for reminding. In fact, I think wouldn't have write this fic, if he couldn't do that. And about a line: I can use this line against Accel or probably other character. Also, thank you for review.**

 **Xorn:Hmm...beta reader would be a good idea, thank you for this idea and review.**

 **If somebody want to become beta reader, write me in PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

The spiky-haired boy and the nun were standing on the empty street which have major road with 3 lanes in each direction.

Both were confused since it is too early for this street to be so empty.

While the boy was calm, the nun was trembling.

Kamijou glanced at the nun and noticed her anxiety.

「"Hm? Is there something wrong, Index-chan? Do you know why this street is so empty?"」 asked the boy with visible calmness.

"It is..."

"It is Opila runes" interrupted Index the voice of the adult woman.

"?!"

Index immediately widener her eyes from the shock.

Kamijou and Index turned to the source of the voice.

They turned their backs and saw the woman with scabbard in her right hand.

The distance between the duo and the woman was 45 meters.

The woman had cold expression on her face.

"…a spell which creates isolated area that no one enters."

「"Oh, I see."」

"…Touma…" whispered trembling Index while clinging to the Kamijou's T-shirt "…this woman is very dangerous. She is a saint."

「"A saint? A golden or bronze?"」

"I'm serious, Touma. The power of saint is the equivalent of nuclear bomb."

"She is right. " said the woman. She most likely has better hearing than the average human since she managed to hear Index whispers.

「"Thanks for conformation!"」

" So your name is Kamijou Touma? The one who purifies God and exercises the Devil? Very nice name, kid."

In response, Kamijou suddenly has started pouring his tears down his face.

"?!" the woman and Index were surprised.

「"Oh, I'm so sorry for crying!"」 the boy started to wiping out his tears 「"I was just happy because sexy Onee-san like you gave me a compliment!"」

'…..what is wrong with this boy?' sweatdropped Kanzaki.

She decided just to ignore it and continue.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kanzaki Kaori."

「"Well, nice to meet you!"」

"You were facing my partner yesterday."

「"Your partner? Oh, I remember him!"」

"Really?"

「"Yeah! And If I'm not mistake I made him suffer greatly!"」

After that response, Kanzaki tightened slightly her grip on the scabbard. It was obvious with his tone and smirk that he doesn't have any regrets.

"Touma, what are you going to do? She is much more powerful than the average magician!" asked Index with worried Index.

「"I will come up with something, Index-chan. But more important thing is that you need come back to apartment, okay?"」

"But…!"

「"Like I said before: No Buts!" 」

"…Fine! But please, stay alive!" after she said that, Index immediately ran to the opposite side.

"Thank you for sending her away." said Kanzaki.

「"Welcome!"」

Actually, in her original plan was sending Index away to make Styil capture her. But he was in a very bad condition to chase her, so the plan a little bit changed.

"Listen, kid. I don't want to pronounce my magic name. What about we make the deal?"

「"Magic name? Sounds like straight out of the Shonen Jump! And the deal? Honestly, it sounds great!"」

"Very good, so.."

Suddenly!

Something was moving

Something faster than the average human eye can see!

"!" Kanzaki reacted to that.

She immediately raised her scabbard and with supersonic speed swung it horizontally to the left side to dodge it! Like a batter in the baseball game. 

BUMP!

"Something" was dodged .

"Something" flew to the left side and fell on the ground.

And it was the oversized screw.

The screw was bend to the left from such a hit.

「"Oops! I did that accidentally! I swear!"」 said Kamijou with fake panic. Of course, he was lying like always.

"Are you screwing with me, brat?!" asked Kanzaki with pissed off tone.

「"Screwing?"」 rhetorically asked Kamijou with his fake confusion as he put his index finger under his chin 「"of course I'm screwing with you."」finished the sentence spiky-haired boy as he put his usual toothy grin.

"Tsk. So we wouldn't do that peacefully? Do you want to me pronounce my magic name so much?"

「"Mmmm...maybe?"」

"Then let's begin the battle." declared Kanzaki as she prepared unsheathe the sword.

「"Oh well, it's not my fault!"」said Kamijou as enormous screws appeared in both of his hands.

The distance between them was 45 meters.

After Kamijou started to charging at her.

"Salvare000!" pronounced Kanzaki her magic name as loud as possible.

The battle began. 

* * *

Late evening.

The sky was peaceful, but below was the opposite.

Below was the hard battle.

The battle between the woman and the boy

The battle between the saint and the sinner.

The battle between the one who was born with blessed luck and the one who was born with cursed misfortune.

They were fighting on the major road.

The distance between them shortened, it was 25 meters.

The road and some surroundings were badly damaged. The road had cracks and cuts. Some streetlights and trees were torn apart. The debris from the road and the surroundings were lying around. Also, there were screws around. Some of them were stabbed to the ground, some of them were either lying on the ground bended.

The boy and the woman had damage as well.

The boy had cuts almost all over his body. His clothes were torn up and stained with blood and dirt.

Luckily, the woman had lesser damage. Despite that she was managing to block his attacks, more precisely, screws. The saint didn't manage to block some of his attacks. One of his screws hit her right front shoulder and rest of the screws hit her legs. Of course, due to being a Saint she had a durable body, so damage wasn't so much critical to her

The fight was going around 4-5 minutes.

Obviously, Kamijou wasn't as strong as an average Saint, so he could have lost after the beginning.

But then, how he was managing to keep up with her?

The answer is the Kamijou's speed. More precisely, Kamijou was capable to move faster than the human eye can see. Of course, he wasn't much more or equally as fast as Kanzaki, but he still fast enough to keep up with her.

Another reason why Kamijou was keeping up with her was the fact that she was holding back. She didn't want to kill him, so she was doing defense by dodging his attacks with scabbard and using Nanasen wires to make some damage on him.

「"So you are holding back specially for me? It is very nice of you, Kanzaki-chan!" said bruised and wounded Kamijou 「"But too bad I wouldn't do the same thing for you!"」

Immediately, Kamijou with screws in his both hands charged at her by accelerating his speed.

The slight shockwave was emitted from breaking the sound barrier.

In a second, he was very close to her to land a hit.

But.

Despite that he managed land some hits on her, Kanzaki had reaction and reflexes much more greater than in the average human, so she saw Kamijou charging at her perfectly.

But.

She didn't prepare to block with her scabbard or just dodge.

Instead, she prepared something another.

So when he was very close to her….

BAM!

「"Gkah!"」

She punched him with her right hand.

Specifically, she punched him in the nose.

The punch was so hard, that he was sent bouncing 12-13 meters back.

「"Ah! My nose!"」 panicked Kamijou as he held his nose and tried to get up. His nose was crooked awfully and bleeding heavily. His dirty and torn-up T-shirt was stained with more blood from heavy nosebleed 「"Oh no! Why you must be so cruel, Kanzaki-chan?! Because of you, I am going to live the rest of my life with this awful crooked nose!"」

"Oh, I am so terribly sorry" said Kanzaki with calm tone making obvious the hint of sarcasm "but if you left Index alone, your nose would've been still in the normal state."

「"Well, if it is needed to sacrifice for helping weak cute girl from terrible monsters like you, then I don't have right to complain!"」

After he finished, Kamijou noticed something at a glimpse.

He noticed as Kanzaki clenched tightly her scabbard and twitched her eyebrow for a moment.

It was obvious that his words irritated her.

Kamijou smirked as he realized that he can physiologically pressure her by continuing what he was saying.

「"..Yeah, you guys are awful demons for chasing such a helpless weak girl. You are probably more disgusting than me! But hey! I maybe can't blame you, maybe it is very easy and satisfied job to chase weak and hopeless little gi.."」

"I've had enough of you." interrupted Kanzaki. 

And in the next moment.

Kamijou felt something.

「"Gbwah!"」 instantly groaned Kamijou.

He felt the sharp pain in the gut.

The pain was caused by the hard blow.

The hard enough to cause oxygen leave from his lungs.

The hard enough to make him spitting up his own blood.

The blow was caused by Kanzaki with her scabbard.

And then.. 

He felt another sharp pain in the gut.

「"Bgwah!"」 groaned Kamijou as he spitted his own blood again.

The pain was caused again by Kanzaki.

But she didn't use her scabbard.

Instead. 

She used her left foot to kick him in the gut.

The kick was hard enough to send him flying back.

As he landed on the ground, Kamijou tried to get up.

But.

Kanzaki pinned him to the ground by pushing her scabbard to his stomach.

As she pinned him to the ground, Kamijou moaned from the pain.

"….what do you know?" asked Kanzaki almost whispering.

「"?"」

"I said: WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" shouted out Kanzaki as she started to beat him down with scabbard.

She pounded her scabbard on every part of his body.

From each pound, the spiky-haired boy groaned from the pain.

As she beat him down, Kanzaki continued her speech.

"We are awful demons?! Do you really think I and Styil like to do that, you obnoxious brat?! Because we don't! You don't know nothing! So stop saying like you do!"

She continued.

Blinded by anger Kanzaki struck every part of his body.

Her strikes were hard enough to make cracks on the road.

She struck his legs.

She struck his arms.

She struck his chest and stomach.

She struck his head and throat.

She continued to do that.

…Until she realized. 

Her eyes were widened.

That he is was no longer moaning from pain.

In fact.

He was not breathing at all.

His body was a bloody mess and his face was no longer recognizable.

And she noticed that half of her legs and half of the scabbard were covered in his blood.

The trembling Saint dropped her bloody scabbard to the ground and started to gripping her hair

"..No…no…NOOOOO!" shouted out Kanzaki as she fell on her knees "…I-I-I am so sorry…..I am so sorry….." it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

She was shocked or more accurately: she was mentally broken.

It was because she killed a human.

It doesn't matter if he was her enemy or not.

Her magic was supposed to help and save people, but not kill them.

The Saint stood up with her widened eyes from the ground and took her scabbard.

She walked away slowly, like some drunkard, from his bloody corpse.

It wasn't because she didn't care, it was because she could no longer help him.

He was already dead.

She couldn't revive him with her magic or something.

So she just walked away.

"…I am sorry…"

「"I am not sorry."」

"!"

And in the next instant.

BAM

Kanzaki felt like she was stabbed through her waist and yet, she didn't feel any physical pain.

But instead of physical, she felt some other kind of "pain".

She felt weak.

She felt miserable.

She felt hollowness.

And etcetera.

She looked down at her waist and noticed the tip of some kind of weapon, and that she wasn't bleeding at all.

The Saint guessed that "weapon" was a screw.

The only thing that Saint didn't notice that her hair turned white.

The woman slowly turned back.

And she was shocked.

She saw the smiling Kamijou in a perfect form.

No bruises, no bloody cuts or some other kinds of wounds.

No dirt, blood or cuts on his clothes.

Shortly speaking, the boy was in the good state.

It looked like Kanzaki never hurt him.

"..W-w-what?" the Saint was utterly shocked "..i-i-is all of that was an i-illusion?"

If Kamijou's death, or maybe even the whole fight was an illusion, then why her anti-illusion spell didn't work?

Styil thought that boy is power is magician, since he was classified as a Level 0. And that his power was based on illusion.

So before fight with Kamijou, Kanzaki prepared her anti-illusion spell.

But if it didn't work, then maybe the boy's power wasn't based on illusions?

「"Why do I need to tell you that?"」said Kamijou as in his hand appeared an enormous pan head screw.

The boy threw the screw like a spear.

Kanzaki could've blocked it, but for some reason, she didn't.

Instantly after the screw stabbed through her body.

She fell unconscious on the ground.

The fight was over.

* * *

Kamijou stared at unconscious Kanzaki for a little while.

And.

Just walked away.

For some reason, he still considered that he lost.

And in top of that, his mind was disturbing one thought.

Why didn't he just killed her?

* * *

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **Sorry for such a long absence.**

 **Unfortunately, due to University exams, I won' write a new chapter sooner. But I hope you will wait?**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, what do you think about battle? Is it was badly written?**


	6. Chapter 6

In a beginning of the night.

A certain nun was running through dark empty streets of Academy City while breathing rhythmically .

Running like her life was depending on it.

She didn't know where to go so she chose the random path.

She doesn't know what to do at all.

On her face were written such expressions as: "despair" and "worry".

She, logically, could've go to the apartment where she with this misfortunate boy resided temporary.

But.

She doesn't want to put the scary rude man into danger.

She didn't believe that boy will beat the swordwoman.

After that boy defeated the red-haired magician he didn't even have a scratch. So, supposedly, he can face a magician like this red-haired man with easy.

But.

Saints are on whole completely higher level in comparsion with magicians.

Comparing a magician with a Saint was like comparing a grenade with a nuclear bomb.

So, if you are an "ordinary" magician and managed to defeat an average magician with easy that doesn't mean you can defeat an average Saint unless you have some special power.

She didn't believe that boy will win, even though, she doesn't know his power.

That is why she was angry at herself.

Angry at not believing him.

Angry at being helpless to him.

She wanted to cry so much.

As she ran around the corner.

The girl bumped into stranger.

"Gkh!" cried out the girl.

From such collision she fell to the ground on her butt.

"I-I am sorry!" apologized the girl as she took a look at the stranger.

The stranger's hair was dyed green. He wore a white suit with white tie and black shirt beneath. He also was a foreigner with european features.

The nun felt something odd from him.

Not only his weird appearance or the fact that he is an european foreigner in Asian region.

This stranger emitted some odd presence.

A presence that an ordinary person wouldn't have.

"Long time no see, Index."

The presence of a magician.

The presence of a danger.

He possessed an almost similar presence to those who chased the silver-haired girl.

She felt the chill move up her spine.

She felt the fear rising up from her belly.

She felt the heart pounding rapidly from the fear.

She felt the sweat forming on her body.

She was incredibly scared of him.

The fact that she didn't know him, but he know her, made Index much more scared of him.

Like he could do some terrifying things to her.

But.

The eyes of stranger looked like he had some good intentions.

" _Go to sleep._ " said the green-haired stranger.

He said like a very strict father ordering his daughter go to bed at the late night.

But, it was in the fact, indeed, an order.

Not to her, but to something.

As soon as he said that.

Index's eyelashes started to get lower slowly and slowly.

The nun felt how her eyelashes gets heavier and heavier.

Not only her eyelashes but her entire body also get slowly heavier.

Like her body slowly turns into heavy bag.

The silver-haired girl tried to resist but it was useless.

While she tried to resist, the stranger took her in the bridal style.

After he did that, the girl finally closed her eyelashes and went to the world of her dream.

And above them "someone" watched.

"Someone" was on the roof of the building watching the entire scene on below.

"Someone" was the young boy with spiky blond hair and sunglasses.

"Someone" was Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

The esper-magician hybrid and double spy.

'Tsk. Styil and Kanzaki-nee would be pissed off at me for sure.'

Attacking the green-haired foreigner was too much risky for him.

He perfectly has knew who is he and what is his power. 

* * *

Meanwhile.

In Kihara Amata's apartment.

The scientist with dark bathrobe was sitting on his couch and staring sternly at the ceiling in his own house with narrowed eyes.

Before him was a wine bottle on a wooden table, for some reason though, he never pulled out the cork after getting the bottle from the kitchen.

He was too busy wandering at his thoughts while staring at the ceiling.

Was it a pure coincidence?

This was the main topic of his thoughts.

Yesterday, he received the news from the Superintendant of Academy City that he gets the vacation for the whole week.

He didn't know the reason why he gave him a vaction, maybe as a reward for his work?

But.

At the same day, the boy with this nun came to his house, claiming that he will stay here with her for a while against his will.

For the time being, he will be the boy's personal servant and cook, also against his will.

His vacation was ruined as he will be basically the personal servant of this boy he hated.

So.

Was it a pure coincidence that Aleister gave him a vacation or the part of his some weird plan?

Was it indeed?

'Indeed it was a pure coincidence' said in his own thoughts the scientist.

Yes.

It was indeed a pure coincidence for him.

He silenced.

He stopped wandering at his thoughts.

He just stared at his ceiling.

Until.

He instantly got up from his couch with his bloodshoted eyes and shouted from all of his lungs while staring at the ceiling.

"THE FUCK?! THE PURE COINCIDENCE?! IT AIN'T PURE FUCKING COINCIDENCE! WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS FUCKING ALEISTER! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?!"

After he shouted all of that, Kihara Amata started to breath heavily.

He continued to stare at the ceiling until he heard the sound of opening door from the hall and the voice of the boy.

「"I'm home!"」

Kihara Amata turned to the door that lead to the hall.

The spiky-haired boy stepped out from the hall to the room where Kihara was and greeted him.

「"Hi Kihara-kun!"」

Kihara didn't greet him and just stared at him with hostile brows.

「"Huh? You don't want to greet me? It's pretty much rude, you know? Anyway, where is Index-chan?"」

"That nun? Didn't she go with you?"

「"Well, she did, but we faced the dangerous crazy exhibitionist woman-thug samurai with katana sword , so I told her to run to my home. She must be got lost"」

"So you call my apartment your ho-Wait! What the hell do you mean "the dangerous crazy exhibitionist woman-thug samurai with katana sword?" On what fucking bizzare shit you stepped on? Well , I don't care. I hope you won't bring any fucking trouble to me and my house, right?"

Kamijou put a silence for a bit.

「"...Maybe."」

"Maybe?! Fucking "maybe"?!"

「"Well, anyway. I will go search Index for a while."」

"For a while? Maybe you will go from my home, MY HOME, for an eternity?"

「"Hahaha! It was very funny, Kihara-kun! But it is serious matter."」said Kamijou while faking his laugh and and wiping out his non-existing tears.

"I ain't fucking joking, you brat."

「"Anyway, I go."」

As Kamijou said that, he went to the hall, opened the door that lead outside of Kihara's apartment and left with closed door.

After he left.

"Sigh. Where is my bankcard?"

As Kihara said that, the scientist started to search all of his apartment for his bankcard. 

* * *

"Are you serious?! Index was abducted and you didn't do nothing?!" yelled the red-haired magician at the blond spiky-haired boy as he violently grabbed his Hawain's shirt and pulled him closer.

They were apparently in dark narrow alley.

Behind Styil Magnus was unconscious Kanzaki Kaori leaning against the wall in a sitting position.

Despite being stabbed with two screws from the each side, the Saint was alive. Styil with healed injuries managed to bring her to the nearby alley to heal her. After he bringed her, Magnus tried to pull out the screw from her waist to start heal her.

As he did that.

The red-haired magician fell in bewilderment.

There wasn't even a scratch on the place of Kanzaki's body where he pulled out a screw.

The same result was after her pulled out another screw from her back.

Except, her pure white hair returned back to her original color.

Aside from her minor injuries on her legs and on the part of her shoulder, there are no serious damage inflected on her body, so he just started to heal trivial damage.

After he was done, Tsuchimikado Motoharu came with bad news.

Index was abducted by the magician.

This magician was Aureolus Izzard, the alchemist.

The former caretaker and teacher of Index.

Styil was in a furry.

The Saint would've also been if she wasn't unconscious.

"But Styil, If I tried to fight him, he would've killed me for sure! The sources from Magic Side told me that he possess Ars Magna!"

Styil was shocked from this fact.

"A-a-ars Magna! I-it's impossible!"

"But it's true! I'm pretty sure he was prepared against any suprise attacks!"

"Pretty sure?! How are you "pretty sure?", you goddamn backstabber? Damn you!"

In the next instant after he said that, Styil tossed the blonde spiky-haired boy aside.

He stepped close to the wall right before him and started to bang his right fist against the wall.

From each and each bang he cursed.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!"

The last bang was with more strength than previous.

Styil heavily exaled from stress and fatigue.

Styil looked down while his fist remained on the wall.

With calm tone and expressionless face he said.

"We still can't deal with this spiky-haired trouble, and yet, there is more trouble uscended upon us. Sigh."

Tsuchimikado and Styil silenced a bit.

The red-haired magician broke the silence.

"Whatever."

As he said, Styil Magnus pulled his fist back from the wall and looked at Tsuchimikado.

"I am going to defeat this alchemist. I don't know what is he want to do with Index, maybe save her, but I don't care. I'm going take Index from him and save her from the death."

The blonde spiky-haired with sunglassess didn't say a word and silencely stared at him.

Styil Magnus started to walk towards the exit of alley.

As he passed, he said while not turning his glance to the boy.

"You are going to take care of Kanzaki. If she wake up tell her-"

"Wait." interrupted the boy with ordering tone.

"What?" asked Styil as he stopped and turned his head back towards the boy.

"What if we use that "spiky-haired trouble" as our bait, nya?" proposed Tsuchimikado as he smirked and put his finger under the chin.

"This guy?"

Styil with curiosity turned his body towards him.

Tsuchimikado started to explain while stretching out his arms.

"Yeah. We don't know what he can do exactly. There are many rumors about this guy with screws in the Dark Side of this city, nya. Some rumors says that he possess regenerative power to the point that he is basically immortal. Some rumors are saying that he holds the power to make powerful illusions. Only true rumors I can fully confirm that he is a Level 0."

"Confirm? Are you his acquaintance?"

"Well, kind of. I live in the same dorm with him in District Seven, unfortunately, nya. That jerk tried to molest my Maika-chan. I did some research on this asshole. He doesn't attend school at all and lives in the room that, somehow, doesn't exist in the documents. I do wonder how this guy lives in the room with no water, electricity and gas."

"So he is a esper, but not magician?"

"Technically must be, nya. He passed the Power Curriculum Program after all. I don't know how he possess any ability while being a Level 0. If he was a magician-esper hybrid like me, then he would pretty sure had showed negative side effects on his body."

"He didn't show though, I didn't feel the presence that usually magicians have from him at all. So what if we use him as a bait? What if he dies with no useful results?"

"Then we would have one less problem nya, if he does somehow success in defeating the alchemist, then we would just put him down for the time being with some spell, if he isn't a magician, then he must be pretty much vulnerable to simpliest and weakest spells. Even if he is a no-hybrid esper and he will die by hands of magician, it wouldn't cause the heavy flick of the conflict between Science and Magic Side since Level's 0 espers are almost irrevelant to Academy City ."

"Good idea. But the problem is: would he agree to be a bait, no , more like, to be our "temporar" ally? Heh."

"I ho-"

As Tsuchimikado tried to say something, he was interrupted by the loud, searching voice from far away.

「"IIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXX! IIIIIINNNNNDDDDEEEEEXXXXX-CHAAAANN! WHERE. ARE. YOU!?"」

Despite with playthful tone, the voice of the boy clearly stated that he was looking for someone.

The voice was from the nearby street.

Both turned their stares to the exit of the alley.

"It's that idiot." stated Styil.

"Nya. I will take care of Kanzaki-nee, you try to negotiate with him."

"Fine." as Styil said that he took the direction towards the exit.

* * *

The night.

The street where Kamijou Touma tried to find the silver-haired girl with white nun clothes was empty.

「"Index-chan! Where are you?!"」 shouted the boy while looking around.

He took a step slowly one by one.

Until.

"Hey, you. Spiky hair."

He was stopped by the voice of the adult man.

The spiky-haired boy turned his head back and saw the familiar red-haired magician behind him.

"We need to talk." 

* * *

The windowless building.

The place where the Superintendent of Academy City resided.

The name of the Superintendent was Aleister Crowley.

He floated upside down in his giant tube filled with liquid, maybe, water or something similar.

He doesn't wear any emotions and expresses on his face usually, but today was exception.

He showed slightly displeasing expression as he watched the floating screen displaying him the scene.

The scene with the alchemist carrying Index Librorum Prohibitorum in his arms.

It wasn't jealosy or something that was unlikely and irrelevant to him

It was the frustration.

He was frustrated with unpredictable situation.

Well, he predicted that Aureolus Izzard will come to this city, but not too soon.

But suddenly.

Aleister Crowley became again expressionless.

Like he wasn't never a human in the first place

"Hmmm..."

There was the tone of curiosty in this "human".

"It will be interisting to see how All-fiction will be against Ars Magna."

[All-fiction] was the name of ability that user called.

As "human" said that.

He smiled. 

* * *

**_Hello everyone! Sorry for such a long absence._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _Also, I wanted to say something about my another story "From Misfortunate Hero to Miserable Villain." Reviewers told me that they want continuations of this story, but unfortunately for you, there won't be. That fic was originally planed as a One-Shot with no ideas how to develop the story. I am terribly sorry._**

 ** _I hope you won't be angry at me._**


	7. Chapter 7

In the night.

A certain figure in a white stylish suit from the window of the tall building was taking the sight of the beauty of the moon and stars on the dark sky. Though, his face didn't indicate neither enjoyment nor boredom. Even so, his face wasn't entirely emotionless. It is just the concern was written on his face.

The room, in which a figure was located, looked enormous. On the right and left wall were bookshelves filled with scientific and fictional literature. Behind the figure were traditional executive leather chair and carved wooden desk. From the point of view of outsider it looked like the room of the person who possessed some high title position in a certain corporation.

But the most special thing wasn't just an appearance of the room.

It's who dwelled there.

Not only the figure in a white suit who was an adult man with green hair.

But also the nun in a white habit who was lying sleepy on the desk

The light of the moon illuminated both of them.

The man turned around and took the look at the nun on the desk.

A small smile slowly appeared on his face.

The smile filled with hope.

The hope for a good end.

The hope for a good future.

"I will be all over soon, Index"

The hope of saving her. 

* * *

Under the moonlight

Two figures were sitting on the bent in a certain park.

The first was an adult-looking red-haired male in a black priest robe who was smoking a cigarette and watching the night sky filled with stars uninterestedly.

The second figure was a spiky-haired boy in a white T-shirt and black pants who put his elbows on his own laps and rested his right hand on his right cheek while staring at the ground aimlessly.

Both had a conversation in which was an explanation about Index and the situation happening to her.

After the explanation in the next instant the boy simply said.

「"I see." 」

"Just 'I see'? Hmph"

The read-haired man mockingly chuckled at the boy for his simple answer and took out the cigarette from his mouth to slightly breath out the smoke from it.

While the boy turned his face with slight wonder to him the man continued as he held his cigarette down.

"Anyway, look. I don't like you, boy. Though, unfortunately, I don't have a choice but to cooperate with you. If you, of course, still want to save her, do you?"

And then, the boy instantly got up from the bent and shouted with self-proclaim to the man as boy put his hand on his own chest.

「"WWWWOOOOWWWW! Think what are you saying, Styil-kun! Me, the glorious, attractive, sexy, generous, honest and noble Kamijou-sama not saving some super cutie foreigner in a cute nun robe!? It is my duty to-"」

"Pipe down already, you idiot! I got it!"

Styil Magnus interrupted the boy by shouting at him with annoyance.

The man sighed and said.

"Boy, listen. If you want to save her then follow me and listen to my orders, got it? Let's go."

The man got up from the bench and started to walk to the way opposite from Kamijou while expecting that he follows him silently.

But.

His expectations were wrong.

As soon as he put his foot on the light from lamppost that was near the bench.

"I hope you won't utter a single sound from your annoying voi- AARAARRGGHH!"

The tremendous force of pain governed behind him and pinned him down to the ground.

The man felt the unbearable pain from all of his four limbs on his human body.

The man felt that something pierced through and pinned all of his four limbs

He couldn't move neither his arms nor his legs.

"GGGGKKKHHH…!"

As he gritted his teeth from the tremendous pain, he turned his head to the left and saw his left elbow and knee being stabbed by enormous screws which were in the size of medieval swords.

The man turned his attention from screws to the silhouette standing in the half-unvisible darkness.

The most noticeable feature of the silhouette was his visible evil smirk.

The silhouette stepped on the light revealing the spiky-haired boy with his evil smile.

"YOU BASTARD! What are you doing?!"

The man shouted out from his raging lungs.

The boy simply replied in his not serious tone.

「"It is my question. How can you be so foolishly naïve, Styil-kun? Do you really think I will be your dog? Jeez, I'm even surprised that you didn't offer me a dog collar and leash. Also, do you really think I do trust you so blindly? Do you think I don't suspect you that you will backstab me? Why do you need you at all? Tell me the one reason, Styil-kun. You do know, right?"」

Styil Magnus through the pain managed to give him the answer.

"You….can abandon me….get rid of me…I will put my life away for her sake…"

Suddenly, his eyes squinted from pain became strongly determined.

"But! I know where is Index…I know who holds her and what is his ability. So it is for you to decide, bastard!"

In the next instant.

There was a silence.

But the boy put away it.

「"Sigh...well, you gave the good reason. But, man, you gave the reason in such coolish way that I am even jealous! I can't even do like that, such misfortune."」

After Kamijou responded, Styil closed his eyes. Though, after he closed his eyes he felt something. More correctly, he felt nothing. No pain or objects tormenting and putting his body down. He opened his eyes and saw no screws stabbed in his limbs. Not only, but he could move them freely.

As soon as he tried to get up, Kamijou went past him.

His face was in shadow, but he had heard some words coming out from boy's mouth.

「"Once again I couldn't win."」 

* * *

"Not only I am your fucking servant and cook in my house, but I'm also your uber driver? Are you freaking serious?!"

The scientist complained while carefully watching the road before him.

Kihara Amata was driving the car in his driver seat while on the next front seat was the spiky-haired boy. On the backseat was the red-haired man who ignored his complaint and was watching changing street-sceneries from the window.

"By the way, who the fuck is that? Is he some shitty missioner? Does he know that is bad place for that?

By 'missioner' Kihara obviously meant Styil Maguns, though, magician ignored him and still continued watching from the window.

「"Well, he wants to find a certain lost sister who came here as a tourist, Kihara-kun. He such a good guy, isn't it?"」

"Lost sister? Heh."

Kihara cynically chuckled as in his head appeared the thought that the sister could've been abducted by the Dark Side of Academy City to forcibly participate in cruel and lethal experiments. He knew this city very well.

Styil Magnus noticed his chuckle and turned his head from window to look at him with frown but soon enough he turned his gaze from him and continued watching sceneries.

"Do you really need me to drive you somewhere? Seriously, why the hell you couldn't go by yourself?!"

「"It would've took long, Kihara-kun! Besides, I don't want to waste any money on bankcard!" 」

"So you brat decided to econom money on me. rig-WAIT A MINUTE!"

Kihara Amata instantly turmed his head to Kamijou and shouted with all of his rage in his heart ignoring the road.

"SO YOU TOOK MY BANKCARD?! YOU FUCKING BRAT! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE MY BANKCARD?!"

「"It is silly question, Kihara-kun! To buy stuff!" 」

"I didn't allow you to spend my money, you cheeky brat! Do you realize how much time I wasted while I tried to find it? Wait, you don't know my password, yeah?"

As he finished his question, he turned his gaze back to the road.

Kamijou with slight self-proclaim put his right palm on his chest where his heat was

「"Absolutely not! How dare you to accuse me like that? Me, good per-"」

Kihara Amata exploded into rage as if he perfectly knew that Kamijou was lying.

"SO YOU KNOW?!" HOW DID YOU KNOW MY PASSWORD?!"

As soon as Kamijou was asked, he started to scratch his right cheek with his right hand.

「"Well-"」

Attempt to answer Kihara's was immediately interrupted by the red-haired man.

"Stop. We are he-"

As the magician told him to stop, the scientist in swift turned his head at him and shouted.

"Don't interrupt him, you asshole! Tsk!"

The magician ignored his insult and Amata turned his head back.

Despite wanting to know the truth, Kihara Amata eventually stopped the vehicle near the tall building.

"Let's go, Urchin."

As Styil Magnus said that to the boy, he opened the door from backseat to get out of the car and closed it when he was an outside.

While not letting his hand from the rudder, Kihara turned his head to Kamijou and tried to ask the question again.

"So tell me-"

「"Okay, bye!"」

"Wait! Don't ignore me!"

Kamijou, ignoring his question, got out of his car, closed the door and waved his right hand at him with his fake happy expression.

"Tsk, shitty brat!"

Without saying the goodbye, the man with tattoo simply turned his gaze ahead to the road and began to drive back to the home.

Despite Kihara ignoring him, Kamijou waved the right hand at him until he was out of his view. Then, he turned his body back and raise his head to gaze the tall building. It wasn't an ordinary building like others. In fact, it can hardly be called a building, more like the complex of four rectangular twelve-story buildings which were connected by raised passages. Intersection was in the middle of them.

「"Woah! What a cool building that guy has!"」

Styil while also gazing at the building told the boy.

"It's Misawa Craw School. He proclaimed this building probably by either killing anyone who was there or taking theme as hostages."

「"Woah! Don't you think that walking in school at night is pretty spooky? Though, you, well I mean, I can probably encounter some cute amnesiac ghost girl and raise a flag. What do-"」

The boy turned his head to the place where magician was, but only found him absent. Instantly without thinking he turned his gaze to the door and found the red-haired man walking to the entrance

「"Hey, wait. Why are you going without me?!"」 

* * *

From the window of the eleventh floor.

The man in a white suit was watching both figures.

As soon as they both entered the building.

The scowl slowly crawled on his face.

"Tsk." 

* * *

**Hello, my dear readers!**

 **It's been a while, right?**

 **Well, I got too much busy with the University that I even completely forgot about my fanfic.**

 **Anyway, sorry for such a long absence and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite that nothing really happens in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Emptiness.

Silence.

These words are perfectly describing the lobby of the building of Misawa Cram School. Both persons, the esper and magician, entered in the lobby through automatic glass door. Electric lights weren't working, but the light from the moon through glass panes illuminated the lobby. Though, it illuminated so weakly, it didn't fade the darkness completely, but only made it barely visible.

About thirty meters ahead of them were four elevators, which could lead to any storey of the building.

After they both examined the lobby, the silence was broken by the voice of the spiky-haired boy.

「"So where we are going?"」

Kamijou Touma asked the red-haired as he turned his gaze at him with his fake smile.

Styil Magnus glanced back at Kamijou Touma and replied.

"According to my tracking device, Index is somewhere on high floors of this building."

After replying, the magician turned his gaze back and took his steps ahead at slow pace, Kamijou followed him.

「"So while searching Index we will stumble on this Izzard guy sooner or later? So what this guy is capable of?"」

"As I know, he possesses a highest form of alchemy known as Ars Magna. With such ability he can-"

As he tried to explain, the magician suddenly stopped in midsentence, he and the boy paused in walking.

A certain electronic sound interrupted him making the red-haired man instinctively silence himself and taking the battle stance while Kamijou glancing at him, just made a confused expression. He and then the boy looked at the source of the sound.

Both have heard "ding" sound.

It was the sound of elevator.

An elevator at the far left.

Suddenly there was another sound.

It was a mechanical sound.

The sound of an opening elevator door.

The opened elevator revealed the green-haired man in a white Italian suit with an antique firearm from the period of 16-17 century in his right hand.

The atmosphere suddenly became tense for the red-haired magician, but the spiky-haired boy with his fatuous smile took the present occurring situation not seriously and observed it like it was some sort of play.

The man in a suit stepped out of the elevator and nonchalantly made his way between the left and the right elevator. It looked like he didn't pay attention to him at all. He didn't intend come closer to the duo but intended to be straight before their gazes.

The green-haired man glanced at the duo, as he made his way to the end.

The distance between the green-haired and duo was 18 meters.

The man in a suit wore a slightly odd expression. It bore neither fear nor solemnity.

His gaze was full of arrogance.

His smile was full of confidence.

His red-haired enemy wore a different expression. Fear, despair, frustration, confusion were written on his face.

Gritting his teeth from these negative emotions, Styil Magnus spoke in his mind.

'Crap, crap CRAP! Events go not like I expected and planned! Why did this guy must appear right now?! I am not sure if this Urchin can defeat him! Besides, he looks very odd! It feels like he is a completely different person! Looks like I must _begin to act_!'

As the priest finished his thoughts, the boy without any seriousness made a comment.

「"Jeez. And I thought I would meet some cute poltergeist girl first."」 Kamijou said with visible frustration in his tone of voice.

Such response instantly triggered anger in Styil Magnus. The red-haired quickly turned his gaze at the boy and shouted.

"Can you take this situation seriously?! It is the matter of life and death right now!"

The green-haired man, Aureolus Izzard, the alchemist finally spoke.

"Greetings, my old acquaintance!" the alchemist stretched out his arms as to welcome the magician, "How are you? Don't be so much tense in the new place of mine! What brings you to mine domain?"

Welcoming by the green-haired magician was obviously not genuine.

He acted and spoke like the King in his own Kingdom.

The red-haired man replied to the alchemist.

"You perfectly know why I came here, Aureolus! Will you give Index back? I don't want have any fights."

"Sorry, but no. It will be a lie to say that I didn't expect you to come here," Aureolus turned his gaze from the stern-looking magician to the boy with silly smile left to him "though, I didn't expect some lowly clown to come here."

The boy reacted on that comment on him.

「"Oh man, such arrogance! Do you also causally call others 'mongrels' and possess a portal that shoots weapons? Also, it will be really cool to see if you actually have a last one!"」

The chuckle let out from the mouth of Aureolus Izzard as he turned his gaze back to the magician.

"Huh? Who is this idiot, Styil? Where is that Saint? You both aren't partners anymore?"

"Unfortunately, my partner can't do anything right now. She was defeated by that boy whom you mocked, so be careful what are you saying."

The magician didn't want to let out such information to his enemy, but Styil Magnus used it as a psychological weapon to trigger fear and doubt to do something in Aureolus.

Though, his reaction was entirely different than what Styil Magnus wanted.

"Bwhahahahahahahahahaha!"

Aureolus laugh was full of mockery as he put his left palm on his face.

Styil gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows from such reaction.

The alchemist stopped laughing, but his smile was still on his face. He continued to speak as he took his palm from his face.

"Oh wow! I didn't expect this woman to be such a weakling!" the alchemist turned his gaze again to the boy while ignoring Styil's anger. "Tell me, boy. Are you a Saint or a simple magician?"

As the alchemist asked a question, Styil Magnus closed his eyes in anguish, expecting another mockery from Izzard after that boy will answer his question.

「"I am neither of them, Aureolus-kun! I'm just a weak LvL 0 esper!"」 the boy said in such tone of voice like he wasn't ashamed of that at all.

"Esper, huh? Tell me, Styil." The alchemist again returned his gaze back to the magician "Don't you feel-?"

The shout from the magician suddenly interrupted the alchemist.

"I had enough of this!" after the magician shouted, he turned his gaze to the boy "Listen here, Urchin! This guy has the ability to turn-"

" _Stop talking."_ said the man in a commanding tone as he interrupted the magician.

The red-haired man couldn't say anything.

He couldn't utter any word.

He couldn't utter even a sound.

Despite of his incapability to speak, Styil Magnus was still able to think. He could've think up about his next actions.

But.

The alchemist spoke to him casually.

"So you know about my ability? Do others know? Anyway, does this boy know also? If no, it will be great! I don't want a fun to be ruined. Soo…"

The alchemist said simple, but malicious word.

He said like it was a command.

" _Die_."

In the next instant.

The heart of Styil Magnus stopped beating immediately.

And.

With a thud sound his body fell down on the floor.

The life of Styil Magnus simply stopped.

There was a silence.

But it lasted shortly as the boy broke it.

「"Oh no! My best and only potential banter buddy died! Why did you do that?! Whom I will banter now?!"」

Kamijou Touma gripped his hair as to mourn him. Of course, it was obviously an act of pretending rather than something genuine.

Aureolus Izzard turned his gaze from the corpse of Styil to the spiky-haired boy.

"So you actually defeated that Saint? If it's true then amuse me, boy."

As Aureolus Izzard said that, he put a sadistic smile on his face.

Kamijou Touma replied to him.

「"Amuse you? Well, I can certainly to do that!"」

As the boy said that, he instantly changed his goofy smile to a small, twisted smirk.

Oversized screws instantly appeared in his hands. Their sizes were similar to handgun.

He gripped his weapons as he pointed the direction of the tip of each screw towards Aureolus.

While the boy prepared dash to him, the man simply said the word like a command.

" _You shall not come close to me._ "

And then the boy dashed at him, ignoring what this man said.

He continued running until he noticed.

He wasn't coming close to him at all. Not even by a single centimeter.

Confusion appeared on the face of Kamijou.

From his vision there was some sort of illusion. The space on the side of Aureolus seemed to be instantly sliding away from Kamijou.

Then Kamijou decided to use a superhuman speed, but even using such speed he still couldn't come closer.

No matter how much fast he was, he couldn't come any closer to the alchemist.

That conclusion has reached Kamijou's mind.

After that conclusion, Kamijou eventually stopped.

"It is what you've got?" with his eyes being closed, the alchemist asked this question with the mix of mockingness and disappointment. "I thought you would pull out something interesting, but it seems you-"

And when Aureolus tried his best to insult him.

Something flew towards the unsuspecting alchemist.

It moved at such speed that even a human eye could barely perceive.

"-are a fail-GHAAAAA!"

It hit Aureolus as he screamed from the pain.

In the instant he opened his eyes from such terrible pain. His eyes were widened from such shock. He gritted his teeth to endure tremendous pain. After opening his eyes, he glanced to the location of such terrible sensation. The pain was located in his left shoulder. Not only that, but he saw the object stabbed in this place.

That object was an oversized screw.

He knew who was culprit, so with raging look he turned his gaze towards the boy.

He saw that boy's stance was that of someone who thrown a dart, and he had a smile of someone who throw it successfully. His right hand was empty, but in his left hand there was still an oversized screw.

"Y-Y-YOOUUU!"

While alchemist was glancing at him with furiousity, the boy spoke to him without uneasiness.

「"You made one mistake, Aureolus-kun. You see, you made some sort of command that I won't come close to you, but it didn't mean that the object from me can't come close you, right? It was such a simple-minded command from you! Well, did I amuse you?"」

And when he said that last sentence, he stretched out his toothy smile.

From such response, the mind of Aureolus Izzard was drawn into chaos.

'THAT BASTARD! THAT BASTARD! THAT BASTARD! THHHAAATTTTT BBBBAAASSSSTTAAARRRDDD! HOW DARE HE DO THAT?! HOW DARE HE HURT ME! HOW DARE HE MOCK ME! I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER GREEEEAAATTTTLLLYYYY! THAT BASTARD! THAT BASTARD! THAT BASTARD!'

As he was internally shouting, the alchemist took from the pocket of his jacket a golden needle. And with that needle, he immediately stabbed it into his back of the neck.

From such action, Kamijou made a confused expression.

If normal person did that, he would've suffered from terrible pain and bleeding, if not outright die. But, Aureolus Izzard acted differently.

"Sigh."

He let out a relaxing breath. He sighed like an average salaryman who came home and sat on his couch after such a long and hard day of work.

After couple of seconds, glancing at the boy with no visible animosity and rage on his face, he pointed his antique gun and let out several words.

" _Be beaten to a pulp."_

In the next instant.

「"BBWWAAAAGGGHHH!"」

Kamijou let out a groan full of agonizing pain and coughed some blood.

He felt a certain invisible force pummelling his body.

He felt his face being beaten.

He felt his chest being beaten.

He felt his stomach being beaten.

He felt his legs being beaten.

Invisible strikes were powerful enough to send him flying several meters back.

It continued to strike him until he landed on the floor.

Battered Kamijou was lying on the floor. The blood was running from his forehead, nose and mouth. On his head, including other visible parts of body, were many bruises. His white T-shirt was soaked with blood.

He continued lying several seconds until something strange started happening to him.

His limbs started moving on their own, especially his legs. His body was rising itself, like Dracula from his coffin in horror movies.

From such scene, fear began to crawl in Aureolus, but the alchemist quickly overcame it with determination.

All damage on Kamjou's body was fading away one by one, but Aureolus either didn't care or didn't notice that.

As Kamijou began to stand, Aureolus spoke to him.

"Hey, brat. I don't want any trouble from both Magic and Science Side, so. "

He aimed his gun at confused Kamijou, as he spoke next words as an order.

" _Forget everything about that_."

In the next instant.

Consciousness of Kamijou Touma shut down itself.

His body fell down on the floor.

And this battle.

Misfortunate Kamijou Touma lost. 

* * *

**Hello, everyone!**

So how did you like this battle? Was it good or bad?

Anyway, it wasn't last Touma vs Aureolus fight in this chapter, so wait for the next chapter. But, I warn you, the next chapter wouldn't be soon.

See you later!


	9. Author's announcement

Hello everyone! Unfortunately, instead of new chapter, I want to tell you bad news.

There won't be a new chapter of "A Certain Good Loser".

This story is officially discontinued. More precisely, dropped permanently.

There are several reasons why I am dropping this story:

1 **)I got bored with this story**. There are not so much interesting challenges and characters to battle in OT for Touma with his All-fiction. Writing him curbstomping anyone will get me disinterested either for me or readers.

2) **I think nobody is interested in my fanfic.** How reached I that conclusion? It's not only because a lack of reviews, but also I noticed that readers are unsubscribing from my story. I don't know why. Maybe it's because of my combination of awful grammar and bad/dull writing style. Maybe because the plot is just boring. I don't know, but it's clear that readers are not interested anymore.

But don't worry! Just because I dropped this story, it doesn't mean I'm dropping my writing completely. I have in my mind some ideas for Index/Medaka fanfics, though they won't be soon.

Anyway, see you!


	10. Chapter 10

A certain young boy withdrew instantly from the dark void world as he opened his eyelids in a slow way, seeing the field of a night sky above him. After being completely returned back into his reality, Kamijou Touma rose up his upper body and rubbed his eyes with his left hand, and then a long yawn forcefully escaped from his mouth. Looking around with confused face, he had realized that he was on the bench near something that looks like a complex of several buildings. Nobody was present around him, but the silence of the night. As he stood up from the bench, a single question has been erupted in his puzzled mind.

 _What am I doing here?_

While putting his hands in the pockets of his pants in the search of something, Kamijou Touma tried to recollect all of his most recent memories from his brain. He wanted to know how and why he had ended up here, sleeping on the bench in the streets of futuristic concrete jungle known as Academy City. But, unlucky for him, the only recent memory he managed to recollect was him going back to his apartment, which was somehow non-existent in official documents, with the bag in his hand being filled with the latest manga issues. No memories were found in his biological hard drive that would explain why he came here and slept on the bench. After recollecting his memories, the boy found in his left pocket his mobile phone, more precisely a very outdated flip phone that he had discovered broken somewhere in the alleys of this city a long while ago, which he also managed to fix it with his ability. He took the phone from his pocket and flipped it up, finding on the screen of his phone something that would shock and bemuse him both at the same time.

 _ **July 21st; 23:25**_. _  
_ **  
**「"Eh?! What in the world?! July 21st?! Is there something wrong with my phone?! I do remember that today is July 19st. I'd checked the time on my phone before I went to buy some manga. Anyway, how did I end up here? Did I fall asleep or pass out? Also, it seems that I'm far away from my place. Jeez, I'm so confused right now."｣

With the burden of confusement in his head, Kamijou gave a glance around to see where his bag was. Unfortunately, our spiky-haired boy couldn't find it, so he simply let out a sigh of misfortune. Giving up on the search of his bag, Kamijou returned his glance to his phone and started to press some buttons on his flip phone. After he has stopped pressing the buttons, he put his phone onto his right ear and patiently waited for something with the fake smile of his. Buses weren't working anymore, so he simply decided to call somebody.

As he waited for a short while in a silence, a certain voice from the phone suddenly broke it.

"What do you want now?!"

「"Hi, Kihara-kun! Long time no see! How are you? You know, we didn't talk and see each-"｣

"Cut that fucking bullshit, will ya? It has been _two hours_ since I left _you and that priest_ , so don't act-"

「"Priest? Wait! What do you mean by 'two hours since I left you'? You kind of confusing me right now, Kihara-kun."｣ nervously said the boy as he interrupted the scientist with his question.

Asking him, a single sweat appeared on Kamijou's face as he felt puzzled.

"Do you have an amnesia or something? You forced me to drive you and that guy to that shitty Misawa Cram School to find some _lost sister_ of his from the church."

As Kihara Amata said those last words in his sentence, suddenly, something aberrant appeared inside of Kamijou Touma.

More precisely, something strange started to occur in his mind. As if in his mind was some sort of dysfunction. The words 'lost sister' were definitely a trigger to this 'occurence'. It's like his mind automatically tried to register those words, tried to connect with them, but has failed each time. It failed because they were non-existent, and yet, his mind tried to connect with them for some reasons.

After hearing about 'Misawa Cram School', Kamijou turned his head towards the complex of several buildings that he had noticed earlier. He examined it from down to up before asking another question to Kihara.

"Tell me, Kihara. What day is it today?"

The most noticeable thing in that question was his tone of voice. It wasn't pretending anymore. It was more serious. And his smile wasn't optimistic-like, but blank.

Kihara Amata noticed that as he silenced for a bit before answering.

"Today is _July 21_ _st_ _._ Did you step on some serious shitty trouble? _"  
_  
As soon as the real data was said, something strange has happened inside of boy's mind. A certain mental abnormality occurred in his thought process and view of this world.

Is this the real life?

Is this the fantasy?

No escape from this disorder.

Something similar along these words went inside of his complex parts of the mind.

He wasn't sure whether he was in dream or reality.

Was it doings of some esper?

Does somebody from the Darkness of Academy City wants his head? Or somebody simply messes with him for the laugh?

Was it doings of Othinus?

Did he piss off her (un)accidently? Or she simply pranks him for the laugh?

He wasn't sure.

The burden of confusement weighted his mind down more and more.

Is Kihara Amata on the other side of his phone the part of reality or product of fantasy?

Is this flip phone, which he holds, the part of reality or product of fantasy?

Is this street, in which he is currently on, the part of reality or product of fantasy?

Is this city, in which he currently lives, the part of reality or product of fantasy?

Is this world, in which he currently breathes, the part of reality or product of fantasy?

Is him buying the manga in July 19 _st_ _(_ or 21 _st?_?) was the event registered in reality or fabricated by fantasy?

Is him living and facing all of obstacles in this city were events registered in reality or fabricated by fantasy?

Is him experiencing all of misery and hate before living in Academy City were events registered in reality or fabricated by fantasy?

Is him having dead parents was the fact registered in reality or fabricated by fantasy?

Is him possessing an extraordinary ability and misfortune was the fact registered in reality or fabricated by fantasy?

Is him existing was the fact registered in reality or fabricated by fantasy?

Is him-

"Hey!" shout out the scientist as he interrupted his seemed-to-be-infinite chain of thoughts "Listen, I don't know what is wrong with you or in what problem you stepped on, but don't bring me-".

Having no interest to listen Kihara Amata, Kamijou pressed the red button on his flip phone, closed it and put it back into his pocket.

He gazed on Misawa Cram School, seeing it as a fortress rather than a school.

「"Damn! I'm so really, REALLY confused right now!"｣ with his usual tone of voice, he fiercely scratched his head with his fingernails and spoke to himself. 「"I just sounded like some sort of cuckoo! If it is some sort of esper, if thinks he or she can do whatever he or she likes to my precious mind, I will screw his or her illusions through! I don't know what he wants, but he will pay for that no matter what! I think I'll go inside that school for that! I hope I will be rewarded by raising flag from that maybe-cute sister for experiencing such mind-shitting burden!"｣

After such declaration, the spiky-haired boy set his foot towards the entrance of the Misawa Cram School.

But the boy didn't decide to go to that place for a simple revenge.

Well, it was a reason, but it was more secondary.

There was another, bigger reason.

He felt 'something' in his twisted heart. He felt it after mentioning about that sister.

Why?

He didn't know why.

That is why he went inside that place.

To figure it out.

* * *

 _ **Hello, everyone! It has been a while, isn't it?**_

 **You probably think I returned to continue this story, but actually, no.**

 **Out of no reasons, I decided to finish Izzard Arc just how I planned a long while ago. Basically, the story is continued, but only to the end of this arc. After completing it I will drop this fanfic permanently for good.**

 **So, yeah. I am sorry for crushing hopes to those who wanted it to be returned.**

 **I want to say more, but I will do it at the end of arc.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

What is the ability of a certain rumored Level 0?

Really, what is it?

This was the most intriguing and discussive question about the mysterious boy from a certain rumor in Academy City alongside with questions about the existence of the project that produces clones of a certain Level 5 and the Level Upper.

This question certainly arouses interest in many residents of the urban linchpin of advanced science and technology. An enthusiastic tourist, visiting this futuristic Asian metropolis, who is vividly curious about its life and urban legends; or a recent newcomer, studying or working in this cutting-edge city, who wants to know his new place better. They both could or would, while either taking a walk or being busy in this city, sooner or later see and hear some children or adults talking about this rumor and discussing about what is actually the unfathomable, unknown ability of the person of this rumor.

Someone says that is the ability to create powerful illusions which could feel real.

Someone says that is the ability to regenerate the user to the point he is immortal.

Someone says that is the ability to make the person mentally unstable and hallucinated.

Someone says that is the ability to affect esper powers negatively.

Someone says that is the ability same as the Dark Matter of the 2nd Level 5 esper.

Someone says that is the ability to twist the environment.

Someone even says that he can use the ability of any esper in this city and make it more powerful.

Alongside questions about the power of the boy, many residents talk about the fact of his existence as well. But it could be said about it later.

So what is his ability?

What power does Kamijou Touma possess?

[All-fiction] that can affect the reality.

[Bookmaker] that can affect the person.

[Imagination Manifestation] that can materialize some objects.

And maybe there are some more unknown, and yet, maybe not.

Those three mentioned abilities possibly could be related to each other in some way. But it is kind of a mistake to call them "abilities", much more correctly would've been to call them something like "functions". The functions of a certain power.

[Skill Minus]. At least that is how Kamijou Touma calls it.

The multi-functional power based on the aspect of 'negativity'.

But how, when and why did it appear?

Before we clear up about that we need to talk about another power. About something similar to what Kamijou Touma holds. Many magicians, including the most famous Aleister Crowley, refer to it as [Imagine Breaker]. This power is supposed to negate any supernatural phenomena in our world. It was appeared to represent all hopes, dreams and wishes of magicians and serve as the reference point to our world. It existed for many and many years throughout history in different forms. Some while ago [Imagine Breaker] was used by certain magicians from the Golden Dawn as an anti-summoning tool.

But why is it important to mention about [Imagine Breaker]?

Because [Skill Minus] appeared in a similar way.

It appeared due to a certain being.

It is unknown whether a certain being came from another reality or existed from the beginning in ours.

But it is known that this being is the cause of existence of this power.

That certain being held the power of god, capability to manipulate the reality to its whims.

The being was powerful enough to fundamentally change the laws of physics of the universe and make "2+2=5" to become true.

The being was powerful enough to alter the perception of reality to the point it can make the grass blue and the sky green or make the Earth moving around the moon as a regular fact.

The being was powerful enough to manipulate the life and death freely.

The being's power was also extended to the causality and time, and was capable to stop time, make it flow differently and even make it non-existent; or even manipulate the entire timeline and change the outcome of something.

And so on.

The being literally had the power to make own dreams become true.

And yet.

The being felt many negative expressions.

It felt hollow, frustrated, disappointed, despaired, apathetical.

It felt as if there is no reason to live.

So how the god-like being had reached that negative development?

Did the being realize that the power possessed some limits, and because of that, it couldn't make own exact genuine dream come true?

Did the being had no dreams or wishes at all and simply thought of this power as something worthless and unnecessary?

It could be both, or none, or something else.

But it is known that the development of the being made [Skill Minus] come into the existence unintentionally from the being, making Kamijou Touma the first owner of [Skill Minus]. The power most likely chose him as his negative and miserable nature is comparable to its own essence.

If [Imagine Breaker] appeared as the representation of magician's dreams and wishes and serve as the reference point of the world; then [Skill Minus] came into the existence as the representation of the negativity of this being and serve as the end button of the world.

A while later a certain being met the owner of this power while wandering aimlessly in this world. The boy sealed the being with his power. And it is important to denote that the being didn't try to fight him.

And the name of the being was.

Magic God Othinus.

* * *

The echo of the foot stepped inside of the lobby has ranged out as Kamijou Touma entered the lobby through automatic glass doors.

Emptiness.

Silence.

These words perfectly describe the lobby of this building. Electric lights were either turned off or weren't working anymore, and only the light of the moon weakly illuminated the lobby through glass panes. There wasn't anything visibly menacing here, and yet, a normal teenager would've felt chills run down his spine from the lack of sound, light or any soul here as it added the aura of mysterious and ominous creepiness. As if there is a ghost or monster hiding nearby, waiting silently for its victim to come.

Seeing four elevators ahead of him, Kamijou Touma slowly took his foots towards them across the lobby. As he appeared to be closer to them, he put his index finger under the chin, thinking about something.

「'Hm…..Will be I okay if I use any of these elevators? Nah, it is probably set with some trap that will mess with my mind. It is probably just how I forgot anything that was two hours ago and prior to that. This place certainly has some annoying traps. Sigh, such misfortune. I'll just look for the stairs, I very hope that there is nothing filled with them.'｣

As the boy made his decision, he went to search for alternatives ways to move to higher floors of this building.

It is important to denote that if the boy had his memories intact, he would've had noticed the absence of the body of a certain magician.

* * *

"That shitty brat." said to himself the green-haired man with the tone of silent hatred and displease as he lifted the glass of red wine to his mouth, conveying all of its content down his throat swiftly.

The moonlight through the window weakly illuminated the room.

He put the emptied glass on the desk behind him, where the nun was lying sleepily, without averting his gaze to the shining moon. The man was seemed to be wandering in deep thoughts while sitting in his comfortable chair. The physical damage done from Kamijou Touma's enormous screw was completely fixed by Ars Magna to the point it looked like it never occurred; but it couldn't fix the damage done to the ego and pride of Aureolus Izzard.

He couldn't forget the cocky, sadistic smirk of the boy.

He couldn't forget how he easily got past of his defense, making him completely look like a fool.

He couldn't get rid of anger caused by that boy, and he couldn't put aside his grudge against him either.

'I know that he is an esper, but I wish I wouldn't have left him getting scot off free so easily for the crap he had done to me. I feel that beating the shit out of him was not simply enough. Hmm….what I could've done more to this smirky lowlife? Maybe I could've poured the bucket of lava onto him? Make him be eaten alive by man-eating flies? Rip his skin off over and over again? Oh wait, I could've painfully tortured him, and later, leave him blind, deaf, mute and immovable for the rest of his pathetic life. Hehehe~…. it is sure fun to imagine. And what was his ability? It looked like he can create objects out of nothingness, but then he showed some sort of auto-regeneration. Aren't espers one-trick ponies, or he simply possess some sort of complex ability? Maybe he was an esper-magician hybrid?'

As the man continued to wander into his thoughts, a certain girl came into the room. The girl had a long black hair with hime cut and was dressed into a basic shrine maiden outfit. Her expression bore blankness, and yet, it can't be helped but suspect that there is a melancholy behind it.

The girl brought her hand to her mouth as to mimic a cough.

"Ahem." The girl cleared her throat in order to catch the attention of the man in this room.

The man tensely turned his head to the source of sound and swiftly rose from the seat, but as he saw the source of the sound, he eased up and sat back.

"Ah, it is you. What do you want?"

The girl replied to his question with the cold, business-like tone.

"I'm here to report about the intruder."

"The intruder? Who is that now?"

"It is the same boy whom you erased memories."

"Him?!" said Aureolus as he raised his eyebrows as high as possible.

It will be a lie to say that Aureolus Izzard wasn't surprised. He didn't expect this boy to come back. After acknowledging this fact, Izzard silenced a bit as he let his mind to think this fact over.

'Did he manage to return his memories back somehow?! Why did he decide to come back? Anyway, it doesn't matter. It seems lady luck smiles at me today. Hehehe…I will finally release all of my bottled up anger and hatred on this piece of crap.' with the last sentence a small smile appeared on the face of the alchemist.

Seeing his smile, the girl slightly furrowed her eyebrows, she found it not simply as something creepy, but it told her mind that his actions will surely lead to something terrific for that boy. Wanting to doubt that, the girl let out a question.

"You won't kill him, right? He is just some foolish bystander. He is neither a magician nor an alchemist. Remember our deal, Aureolus Izzard."

"Well, that boy could be an esper-magician hybrid, so he can be technically a part of Magic Side. But for you, if you really don't want this boy be dead, I will just erase his memories again. And even if he comes back again, I will _again_ erase his memories, just for you~" said the alchemist in a sweet voice, trying to calm the maiden and ensure in his words.

And still, the doubt in this girl wasn't lowered not in a single bit, but instead, it raised more suspicion to her.

"I hope you will keep your promise."

"Trust my words, Himeguma Aira. I am _the man of the word._ "

"It is Himegami Aisa."

As the girl corrected his mispronounce of her full name, the tone of Aureolus Izzard was swiftly changed into nonchalant and rude, like an actor in theatre putting down his mask at the end of the play.

"Himegami, Himegumi, Himegoto… I don't care, to be honestly. Just go already and escort him to me! I will erase his memories again like you want. So don't just stand here like a log!"

Himegami Aisa furrowing her eyebrows more deeply and putting a scowl on her face, tacitly turned around and went to do what the alchemist ordered.

As the girl left the room, the alchemist turned his head. Not to gaze at the shining moon, but at the nun lying on the desk. Seeing her, he put a scowl on his face, as if seeing some annoying bug.

As if she is nothing but solely a burden to him.

* * *

「"Yawn~ "｣

With suppressed desire to go home and sleep, Kamijou Touma continued to wander in dark, lightless hallways of the Misawa Cram School. If he wouldn't have his flip phone, to use as a 'torch' inside of this school labyrinth, the boy would've certainly got lost inside of that tall building, completely giving up on his search. Less than half of the hour passed, and the boy still couldn't find whom he searched. Not the priest; not the esper who had messed with his mind; and certainly not that sister. The boy wondered why she makes him feel kind of... how to say that? Could he assume 'weird'? Anyway, she manifestly makes him feel in some way. He doesn't know why. He doesn't know her at all. He doesn't know her face, or her actual name, nothing at all. Only that she is some sister from the church. And yet; why she makes him feel that way? Maybe she was some sort of friend? But he felt that she is something more than a friend; so who she was to him?

"Sigh. It is so confusing."

As he roamed inside of his thoughts, the boy finally had found 'something' inside of this dark and obscure labyrinth. Kamijou Touma discovered it on the left side of the passage a certain entrance. The entrance that led to a brightly litted up room.

「"Oh, finally! It seems _lady luck smiles at me!"_ ｣ said the boy as if he found the oasis after wandering a long time in a torrid desert.

Without any cautious or fearful thought, he put his foots towards that entrance. As he entered, he saw that this room was a wide cafeteria, brimmed with hundreds and hundreds of students around his age. Some of them were searching for a free seat; some of them were eating on the table and chatting up with others; some of them simply were wandering somewhere.

On the first glance, it seemed to be that there is nothing unusual, and yet, a normal and bright person would've definitely raised suspicion about this place. That kind of person would've definitely wondered why there are so many students inside of the school so late and why they are all only in the cafeteria?

But Kamijou Touma wasn't that kind of person.

Either he didn't think about that, or didn't care at all.

He set his foots towards the center of the cafeteria, passing some students who were busy doing their own things. Reaching the center, he brought his right hand to the mouth, mimicking a cough.

「"AHEM!"｣ loudly cleared the throat to catch the attention of inhabitants of this cafeteria; it was loud enough to reach anyone who was in this room.

Normally, people would turn their heads towards the weird boy, and sooner or later would've continued what they were doing if he seemed to be an unworthy of attention. But; these people reacted at him in a strange, even creepy manner.

As the boy had cleared his throat, they all _stopped_. No, more correctly to say, they all _froze_. Instantly and simultaneously, they froze and stopped what they were doing, as if they were a hivemind; parts of operation controlled by a computer program. Some of them stopped searching for a seat; some of them stopped talking with someone or eating; some of them stopped doing their own things.

They all _froze_ ; without turning their heads towards the source of the voice.

As if the time was stopped.

And yet, it seems that the boy either didn't notice that for some reason, or didn't care at all. Casually looking left and right at the crowd of frozen students he spoke, as if he was a confident orator.

「"Attention, my dear unimportant background characters! Can one of you be so kind to answer a question of this poor lost guy? Did anyone see in this school some nun or priest passing around? If somebody gives me a fully fledged answer I won't only be thankful, but I will make sure that you would be the character that sometimes makes an appearance later!"｣

As he was speaking to the people in a confident manner, they turned their heads to his direction. As if they were robots, they did that slowly and simultaneously. They were staring at him with their dull, lifeless eyes.

As he finished speaking, students from all directions began walking towards the spiky-haired boy in the center of the room, eventually circling him from all sides. Kamijou turned his head left and right to students circling him. A sweat appeared on his face, but his fake smile was still on his face

「"I see. And I thought people here are just awkward super-altruists, but it seems you are nothing more than just some mindless puppets."｣

A couple of seconds later, mindless puppets began their overlapping chorus.

" _The seraph's wings are a shining light, the shining light is the immaculate white, which exposes sin._ "

" _The immaculate white is the proof of purification, the proof of purification is the result of motion."_

Kamijou Touma couldn't understand what they were saying, nor wasn't able to understand why they were doing that. As this scene was confusing him, rumblings of puppets started to grow louder and louder, louder and louder.

" _Uniformity is all things, all things are created by the past, the past is the origin, the origin is the singularity, the singularity is sin, sin is man, man fears punishment, fear is crime, crime is within the self, if within the self lies something to be avoided, then-!_ "

Continuing their chorus of rumbling, something more supernatural started to happen with them. White-bluish orbs with the size of ping-pong balls started to appeared on heads of some students; more and more puppets started to have orbits on top of their heads. Seeing this abnormality, oversized screws materialized out of air in hands of Kamijou Touma.

「'Are those orbs supposed to affect minds of the enemy? Do I not remember because of those things?'｣

As Kamijou Touma positioned himself to fight, suddenly, an orb of light started to flew towards him from the head of some puppet ahead. The boy put his left hand, in which he held his screw, to block the upcoming attack; it was a foolish move. As soon as an orb touched the tip of screw, it didn't get blocked.

「"AAAAAGGGHHHH!"｣

It burnt his screw along with his hand up to wrist; it managed to evaporate them completely as a strong acid, even some chemical smoke rose from the tip of his severed hand. Some blood was dropping from his wound onto the floor.

「"S-such misfortune!"｣ said the boy, gritting his teeth from the pain.

It seems our spiky-haired fellow mistook the twisted smile of lady luck with kind one.

As some seconds passed, the left hand of Kamijou Touma had returned back to normal; as if the damage didn't happen at all. He didn't feel pain anymore, but it didn't mean he couldn't relax.

A couple of seconds later, orbs of white light flew from other directions towards him.

* * *

Himegami Aisa was walking through darkened corridors with the turned on flashlight gripped in her hand.

She knew that lights were turned off to not catch the attention but she wished that they were turned on; it is not only scary, but troublesome to walk inside of this building without the light. Only the cafeteria, where mindcontrolled puppets were, had it; by Aureolus words the cafeteria served not only as a storage for his puppets, but also a trap room for enemies, and also he needed some electricity in this room to keep somewhere his food and wine. She felt that the last reason was the main one why there was a light working there.

"I hope it will end very soon without any bloodshed." said to herself the girl.

She also hoped that the alchemist won't kill that boy. Lately, she was noticing something strange in his personality as if he was a completely different person. She knew he had some strong sense of pride, but recently, she had noticed that he was acting too much arrogantly, as if he had some king complex. Also, she was noticing that he was very rude, she remembers him as a man of some elegant manners since the first time she met him. She could say many strange things that she noticed in him.

With many thoughts in her mind, she met an entrance that led to a brightly litted room on the left side of the passage. It was the cafeteria; the room where puppets mindcontrolled by Aureolus were. She noticed that there was no sound from this place; she knew that puppets there imitated some 'life' as a cover. Noticing that lack of sound, she decided to enter the cafeteria to see what is so strange there.

She entered, and then…

A female, low-pitched cry has ranged out from this place.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **What do you think about the explanation of the power that Kumagawih Touma holds? I know, it may sound somehow bad and straightforwardly silly, but I couldn't think up something better. Though it is better for it to have at least some explanation than none at all.**


	12. Chapter 12

The young boy suddenly found himself somewhere in other place; he recognized immediately where he was. He was in the classroom, sitting at a desk; the design of it was typical of any same room where pupils were taught of knowledge in any average Japanese school. But, this place had something extraordinary enough to make it very different from other similar rooms in any school.

It wasn't located in Japan, and it was certainly not located somewhere on Earth, and it was probably not even in his universe. Most likely, it could've been located inside of some sort of alien dimension, or even maybe it was actually somewhere inside of his mind; he wasn't sure. He had tried to look what is outside of the classroom through a window, and had found a pure darkness embellished with some shiny dots and a couple of glowing clouds.

Perfectly knowing the resident of this classroom, Kamijou Touma gave a look toward _her_. He was seeing a blond girl in a revealing outfit and witch hat on her head sitting on the teacher's desk, she had a right eye covered with an odd eye-patch. She was Magic God Othinus; the being powerful enough to manipulate the reality to own whims. With elbows on her knees and hands at her face, she was looking at the boy emotionlessly. The presence of silence was between them several seconds until Magic God broke it.

"Why are you silent? Don't you have something to say? Don't you want to say, for example, how did you die this time?"

「"Sorry, I just thought you will say something. Was it all of your doings?"｣

"…What are you talking about?" said Othinus as she raised her left eyebrow.

「"Have you erased my memories and set some sort of play for me to be participated in?"｣

"Human, I genuinely don't have an idea what are you talking about."

「"So you didn't set up some sort of prank? Are you really telling the truth?"｣

"I didn't. Though, believing me or not is your choice, boy." She said as she put her hands down on her laps, "Tell me what happened. You shall feel honored and rejoiced for piquing curiosity in such powerful existence as me, my dear mortal." a small smile was formed on her face as she finished her last words.

Then, Kamijou Touma told everything what happened to him everything in details: from the moment he woke up in the middle of streets in the middle of the night and his try to remember how he got here to the moment he died from these mindcontrolled puppets in the school.

"I see. It is definitely the work of magic."

「"Magic? Come on, it is ridiculous, Othi-chan! I mean-"｣

"First of all, human! Do not call me that, or you will regret!" said the powerful being with high tone, her eyebrows were furrowed.

「"But it is cute!"｣ pouted Kamijou.

"Second of all! Magic does exist. Seriously, I told you that many times, how can you be so foolish to not acknowledge that fact? And before you got your memories wiped out, you had told me about the nun who was chased by magicians, whom you fought. So you must definitely know how much they are different from espers; well, more correctly, _knew,_ since you got your memories erased."

As she mentioned that nun, Kamijou's mind tried to register it again, and failed as usual. Turning his glance down to the desk, he put his left hand on his head to scratch it.

「"So my mind got wiped out by some magician? And whom I fought?"｣

"That priest and some Saint woman, but I don't think that they are ones who did that. Basing on what that Kihara told you on the phone: you and that priest were in that building trying to find that girl, right? So it was most likely the work of a third party." she said as she rose up her index finger.

「"I see,"｣ sighed the boy as he rose from his seat, starting to walk toward the exit of the classroom, 「"I hope that he will be the one I'm looking for, but, regardless if he is or not, he will definitely get screwed for messing with my mind."｣

Watching him walking toward the door, Othinus looked at him emotionlessly and said.

"The one you are looking for? What if he won't be the one?"

As she said that, [Skill Minus] user froze in his tracks; he stood before the door with his back facing her. Completely being silent, he didn't turn around to face her.

As if he didn't know what to say to her.

No longer waiting for the response, Othinus sighed and closed her eyes.

"Just go already. If he won't be the one, I will still wait, so don't worry."

Kamijou didn't respond again. After she said that, he simply went through the exit and left this realm.

As he left, Othinus turned his gaze back to the desk where the spiky-haired boy was before. She was looking at that desk as if waiting something to appear in it.

And something did appear.

One minute later, that boy popped out sitting at the same desk again.

The boy looked at her, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

「"Y-yeah. Hi again!"｣

* * *

Kamijou Touma opened his eyes as he returned back to his world.

It was 7th time he came back to life.

As he woke up, a certain female cry has pierced his ears, and it was loud enough to hurt his hearing organs. Wincing and pressing his hands on his ears, he rose his upper body up and saw the maiden in a miko oufit looking around the cafeteria while not noticing the boy. Her eyes were widened as much as possible, she had mouth agape as to try to say something but couldn't. Then, she put her hands on her mouth as if trying to not vomit. There is the reason why she is in such emotional state.

She saw all of them. All of these students, who were mindcontrolled by Aureolus, pierced through by those enormous absurd-looking weapons, and they were all pinned.

Some of them were pinned to the floor.

Some of them were pinned to the ceiling.

Some of them were pinned to walls.

Some of them were pinned to some of these tables.

Some of them were pinned to another human body.

The place itself looked like a battlefield with all of these cracks, chunks of floor and ceiling, and others traces of destruction.

「"Hi there!"｣ said the boy as he waved his hand to catch the attention of this girl.

"?!" the girl let out a frightened shriek and instantly diverted her eyes to the source of voice.

She took some steps back as she saw this boy waving her. She totally didn't expect this spiky-haired boy to be alive as she early had seen his body missing some few parts, but now, his body was fully alright.

As if nothing happened to him.

"..Y-you d-did all of this?"

「"Huh? Me?"｣ pointed boy at himself 「"No! I totally didn't do that! I swear!"｣ he said as he waggled his hand left and right.

"…." she stared at him. She didn't know if to believe this boy or not.

「"Nah. I'm just screwing with ya, cutie-patootie! I totally did that, but only for the sake of self-defense! Though, I screwed them pretty good, ain't I?"｣ a small toothy smile was crawled on his lips as he said that.

"…" She continued staring at him silently with her widened frightened eyes. She couldn't believe how he was that non-serious and even having joking attitude about this situation.

Putting his hand on the floor, Kamijou lifted himself up into standing position. Then, he brushed a small dust from his pants and continued speaking to the girl.

「"I assume you aren't that mindcontroller, aren't you? Cause I kind of doubt that."｣

"…" she couldn't speak as if her tongue was numb.

「"Too much stunned of me, huh? Well, I'm flattered. But, seriously, if this scene horrifies too much to speak as if you are some lagged script in a video game, then…"｣ said Kamijou as he brought his hand up.

He curled his hand into such way as to snap his fingers. Then, he made a snapping sound.

And in the next instant.

Before Himegami's eyes something happened.

"?!" she startled from the sudden occurrence.

Bodies which were pinned either to the ceiling or walls fell onto the ground. Somehow, all of their damages disappeared, not even after falling to the ground. All of puppets, who were stabbed by Kamijou, not longer had screws stabbed to them and showed no signs of any damage. All of traces of destruction and battle disappeared.

As if it never happened.

But this bizarre and instant occurrence didn't calm her down.

Instead, it shook her more to the core.

* * *

「"Ahm…. It is pretty dark here, right?"｣ said Kamijou as he glanced at the girl, attempting to strike a conversation with the maiden in a miko outfit while guiding both himself and her through lightless hallways with the help of his flip phone.

Himegami and Kamijou were walking side by side, but with some distance present between them.

Himegami Aisa didn't let out even a sound and didn't take a glance at him. She felt repulsed toward him enough to not only ignore him, but also to put some distance between her and him. She didn't hate him, but she feared him, and her fear was gripping on her too much strongly. Even if she had experience watching all of her close people from village being turned into vampires and perished from her blood, she couldn't shake off that gruesome image.

The image of bodies, stabbed with those ridiculously enormous weapons, pinned all over the room, and that boy standing in the midst of it all with a carefree smile.

She had asked that boy how did he fight them and managed to change that scene back to normal.

The boy simply replied:

「 _A good magician doesn't reveal his own tricks!_ ｣

Though, despite saying this phrase, Kamijou said to her that he isn't a magician; he is a Level 0 Esper, this is what he said.

She didn't believe him and still doesn't. Not only it is nearly impossible for a Level 0 esper to manifest his own ability, but also what he did looked too much unscientific and even illogical for it to be an esper power.

'What if he is an alchemist just like Aureolus Izzard?' this thought appeared in Himegami Aisa.

Whatever power he possessed, she hoped that Aureolus would be able to wipe out his memories and make him come back no more.

Suddenly, Kamijou asked her.

「"So that Aureolus guy can manipulate people's mind, right?"｣

Despite her desire to ignore him, she answered.

"Well, you are correct." said Himegami as she lied to him. She didn't want that boy to figure out the ability of an alchemist.

「"Are you sure you aren't lying, Himegami-chan? Because I don't like when people lie to me….."｣ said Kamijou with sweet tone, staring at the girl with his ungenuine smile.

Despite his tone, Himegami felt a slight shiver run down her spine, feeling a hidden intimidation in his voice. She was silent, she didn't turn her head to him; her gaze was set straight ahead.

Kamijou Touma continued.

「"You see, Himegami-chan, judging from experience in this city, my ability somehow prevents me from getting my mind messed up by espers whose abilities belong to that category. Though, I still kinda doubted that my power protects me from that 100%, and this doubt had grown bigger when I woke up with no memories of recent days near this school. But, what I saw in this cafeteria, made me think that the guy who did that isn't just some mere mind-controller user. Even if it is magic, I still doubt that he made those puppets capable of summoning those annoying ping-pong balls-things by a simple mind control. No, I think there is something more, and I think he managed to erase my memories with better power. So are you sure you are telling the truth, Himegami-chan?"｣

Kamijou continued staring fixedly at the girl in a miko's outfit, seeing no reactions or hearing no answers from her. She was just silent as usual with her gaze still straight ahead. Even so, despite not facing him, she felt his gaze penetrating through her soul; she felt her heart beating louder and louder.

After several seconds of silence present in the air, Himegami finally said something.

"We're here."

As she said that, Kamijou turned his gaze away from her and saw before him a wooden double door of a reddish color. Himegami gripped doorknobs and turned them around, opening a double door and then stepping aside as to invite the boy to this this room.

Without any word he accepted the invitation and stepped into this room. The room, having no electric lights working, was barely lit by moonlight. Though, it had light enough to reveal the person standing on the opposite side of the room. The person was a man with white suit and small smile. Seeing him, Kamijou has widened his smile; he took several steps forward and then stopped; Himegami appeared by Kamijou's left side with a good amount of distance from that boy. He spoke to that man.

Both were 25 meters apart.

「"Hi! Ahm… so I'm guessing you are that guy responsible for messing with my memories, am I right?"｣

"You are completely right." said the man with no traces of nervousness or seriousness in his voice.

「"Well, then you know what is coming to you, am I right again?"｣

Hearing what Kamijou said, a couple of chuckles were escaped from the lips of that man as if he heard a good joke.

"We shall see."

The man, just like the boy, widened his smile.

And Himegami, who was hoping that there will be no bloodshed, upon hearing what he said started to have doubts scratching her mind. 

* * *

**Hi everyone! It is me as usual.**

Sorry for such slight long absence. I hope you liked this chapter despite it being short and having nothing significant happen.

Well, see you later.


	13. Chapter 13

"We shall see."

As Aureolus said those words, Himegami began to have doubts inside of her. With a high tone, she asked him a question.

"Wait a minute, Aureolus Izzard! You aren't going to do anything awful to him, right? Don't forget your promise to me!" she said as she stood in front of Kamijou Touma with her hands outstretched, blocking the boy from the view of the alchemist.

Despite feeling repulsed and intimidated by that boy, she still didn't want him being killed by Aureolus Izzard. It just didn't feel right to her. While all of that was happening, the boy watched this scene with raised brows.

"Himegumi, listen…" he said giving her a kind smile, Himegami ignored his misspelling of her name and waited what he would say.

The presence of silence was present in this room…

…Until the alchemist broke it with few firm words from his lips.

"… _Just die"_

In the next instant after those malicious words.

Her heart has halted.

The girl abruptly fell to the floor on her back. The 'thud sound' was heard as soon as her body touched the floor.

Her death had been extinguished so quickly she couldn't even properly react.

Kamijou Touma scrutinized her _now_ dead body. He saw her dull eyes and her mouth slightly hanged opened. Gripping his spiky hair with his hands, the boy shook his head.

「"Oh no! My childhood friend from the age of two is dead! What I'm gonna do?! What I'm gonna do!"｣ shouted the boy with visibly imitated panicked tone and acting.

Seeing such scene, Aureolus raised his brow before closing his eyes and sighing. As he sighed, the alchemist spoke again with small, confident smile.

"This annoying bitch is finally put down…" he said as he glanced upon lying dead Himegami before turning and concentrating his gaze at Kamijou. "So, boy, I want to ask you something out of curiosity. What in the world made you decide to come back? Is it some miracle caused this, or it is the work of fate? Did you return somehow your memories?"

「"Well, let's say that my ol' buddy gave me a hint that there were some people I forgot!"｣

"I don't know who is your ol' buddy, but I must admit that he gave you a right hint. You look for the priest and the girl, right? Well, the priest is dead and I turned his body to ashes, but the girl is right here~" saying last word, Aurelous stepped to the right, revealing to Kamijou's sight a nun sleeping on the desk.

As soon as he saw this girl, Kamijou felt some sort of feeling. He felt as if this girl was something more than a stranger, just like before. He stared at her until Aureolus blocked her from his view by his body.

"It would be a shame if something happened to her, right?"

Kamijou gripped his hands; he felt his words scratching his nerves. His fake smile has dropped its act, and with furrowed brows he glanced down at the floor; it looked like he tried to hold his composure. Several moments passed, Kamijou returned to his back old self. His fatuous smile returned back to him, and with blue eyes, he glanced back at the alchemist.

「"You should worry about yourself too, you know?"｣

"As I said early: We shall see."

And then, for a moment, there was silence, a grave one.

The tension appeared in the air, and so strong enough, it feels like it ready to distort something.

There was a silence until…

Something happened!

Absurd-sized screws were materialized in Kamijou's hands, and as soon as they appeared, the boy, smirking like a Chesire cat, gripped them before flouncing towards the alchemist with almost superhuman speed.

Aurelous Izzard himself hasn't moved an inch. With calmness in his eyes and small smile, Izzard observed how the boy lunged at him with screws gripped in his hands at speed abnormal for average human. And again, the green-haired man hasn't moved an inch, and when the boy was already about six meters close to him, the alchemist let out a couple of words with firm voice.

" _Be hit._ "

Suddenly.

A strong gust of wind appeared in front of Aureolus before turning itself into some sort of projectile. In a blink, it flew towards the running boy, hitting him in the chest before dispersing out of existence.

「"Gyyaahh!"｣

The boy let out a cry of pain. As the wind hit him in the chest, some bubbles of blood along with air escaped from his mouth, and forced his body flew through the air far away from the magician. He landed on the floor on his back with a 'thud' sound; the distance between the spiky-haired boy and the green-haired man was now about fourteen meters.

The groan of pain was heard from this boy as he rose his upper body up slowly. The blood was trickling down from the edges of his mouth; he coughed up some blood onto his black pants. Kamijou felt his ribs being broken and lungs slightly punctured; however, despite his damage, the boy was able to get up with his legs. Standing steadily, he gripped his screws and pointed each tip at the direction of the magician, putting his foots in a sprinting position.

Aureolus observed such scene with dull expression on his face.

"Sigh. Are you going to sling at me again? Be more creative."

Though, what happened next, Izzard certainly didn't expect that.

As soon as our loser made a movement that indicated a start of his sprint.

All of a sudden, as in the twinkling of an eye.

Kamijou Touma has appeared in front of the alchemist about one meter apart.

As if he teleported.

"W-what?!" exclaimed Aureolus Izzard widening his eyes.

With gripped screw in his right hand, Kamijou jerked his arm backward before thrusting it forward to the direction of his enemy's head.

Moving forward screw was ready to plant on Aureolus' forehead at near moment.

Then….

There was no sound echoed in the room.

Kamijou's screw was stopped in midair; it was several centimeters from the face of the magician. Kamijou Touma didn't stop its movement, rather, something stopped it. In fact, some sort of invisible wall blocked a screw, and Kamijou couldn't pierce it through; it was like trying to pierce something very solid with toy knife.

Kamijou rose his brows up from such unexpected occurrence while Aureolus simply sighed in relief with closed eyes.

"…It seems it is not in vain I created the command about no attacks reaching me. As you can see I was prepared to your visit. _Be sent further away from me."_

In the next second.

The misfortunate boy was sent in the air flying away from the alchemist. He felt as if something invisible grabbed all of his body parts and carried him away through the air. He was sent back about ten meters back before he felt that nothing was gripping him anymore, and fell to the floor with a 'thud' sound.

As he was on the floor, he let out a groan before rising his upper body up and setting his gaze at the alchemist.

Alchemist spoke.

"I really didn't expect that from you. I don't know if it was teleportation or your capability to run at such instant speed, but it is not important right now. What is the important is that you are going to suffer for my amusement." as Aureolus said that his grin was spread over his face.

Kamijou put his screw in his right hand down on the floor and wiped remained blood from the edges of his mouth before speaking.

「"You look kind of silly with such sadistic attitude, Aureolus-kun; just wanted to mention. So your ability is to turn whatever you wish into the reality? Sounds cool; but look what I can do."｣ saying the last word he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers before taking his screw back from the floor.

Aureolus rose his brow up from such action perfomed by Kamijou.

He jerks his arm backwards before throwing his screw at the direction of Aureolus.

Even if this magician had some cocky and arrogant attitude he still possessed some caution.

He started to pronounce a command.

But.

" _Free-_ "

He was cut off in the middle of the word as the sound of flesh being pierced echoed in the room.

"AARRGGH!"

A tremendous scream of pain was heard from Aureolus Izzard.

Gritting his teeth from pain, he glanced at his left shoulder and saw that absurd-sized screw being slammed into that part of his body.

'S-SHIT! What did he do?! How come my command didn't work?! Did he cancel it somehow? Did he do that with his right hand?!'

He returned his gaze back at Kamijou, scrutinizing him with the look of animosity and pain. Noticing his toothy smirk on that boy's face the alchemist furrowed his eyebrows deeply, gritting his teeth with more force. He felt his pride on the verge of shattering. Calmness, and even confidence, was slowly slipping away from the mind of the green-haired man. Such feeling was something similar to the previous fight with him; but such feeling, right now, was stronger, and his determination was too weak to muffle it.

Immediately, a certain _obvious_ thought appeared inside of his head. He smirked himself before he put his right hand inside of the pocket of his white suit jacket; he extracted a golden needle, bringing it near his neck. With a golden needle he pierced his neck and twisted it to the left. Confidence and calmness; all of them were back in a complete form. Then, with lips curved up, he brought his hand inside of a white suit jacket, drawing from it an antique-looking pistol and aiming it at the boy.

The boy watched all of it as if it was a play.

Then, the alchemist shouted.

" _Begin firing a blade that severes his right arm!"  
_  
In the next instant, a thin long-bladed sword swiftly came out from the nose of the pistol before firing itself forward. Rotating as a main helicopter rotor, it flew towards the misfortunate boy in a rapid speed, more precisely, towards his right arm. Level 0 barely reacted at the moving blade; but it was too late.

The sound of sliced flesh has echoed in the air.

The boy became dumbfounded by such occurrence.

The blade instantly severed the boy's right arm before hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room.

His severed right arm rotated several times in air before it fell on the floor.

The blood, like a waterfall, began gushing out from the hole of his shoulder.

Seeing that, Aureolus stretched edges of his lips further as he could; ideas about how to torture him for amusement were popping out inside of his mind.

From such damage, a normal human would've screamed out from pain before falling out of consciousness or outright die.

But.

Kamijou Touma neither didn't scream in pain nor fell unconscious. Instead, he quirked his lips up into a grim smile before putting his foot forward.  
"What?!"

Aureolus Izzard was taken aback as he saw the boy starting to advance toward him in a slow manner. After a moment, the alchemist regained his composure before aiming with his pistol at the boy again.

" _Copy previous action. Fire a blade that severes his left arm!"_

Another blade popped out from the barrel of the pistol, and a moment later, it flew to the direction of Kamijou again. The blade severed Kamijou's left arm almost in an instant, making blood gush out from the left side of his shoulder.

But.

He still continued to move without any wince and stop.

The limbless Kamijou was closing the distance between him and the alchemist slowly. A panic slightly had irked inside of the alchemist. He aimed again at the boy, making another command.

" _Load out:Magic Bullet. One is enough. May this bullet fire and crush his head!_ "

As soon as he finished this command, Aureolus pulled the trigger. The gunpowder sparked from the caliber, propelling the magic bullet out.

The bullet flew towards the boy who had a smile of a madman at supersonic speed.

The boy's head was exploded like a tomato as the bullet pierced through his skull, and the limbless and headless corpse of Kamijou Touma fell to the ground with a 'thud' sound.

Seeing his dead body, Aureolus thought it was over.

He was wrong.

A moment later, boy's corpse has rose itself up as if it was controlled by a puppet. Then, his head appeared to be attached back to his body as he returned back to life. His arms also returned back to his body. No signs of injury or any kind of damage were present on the body of Kamijou Touma.

As if it didn't happen.

Seeing such unexpected and paranormal occurrence, the alchemist started to tremble. His calmness was melted into nothingness. Drops of sweat were pouring down from his face.

'I-i-s h-he some sort of immortal?! I don't know if I can defeat this bastard!'

The boy continued to advance toward him in a same pace as before with a devilish smirk.

The alchemist started to prepare another command.

" _Innumerable decapitation blades into position! Sever his head from his body immediately!"_

In the next instant, many guillotine blades appeared from the ceiling above the boy's head. All in once they moved down through air to him to slice his body into pieces.

But.

They all simultaneously disappeared before they made the contact with the boy.

"W-WHAT!?" shouted out the alchemist as loud as possible.

He started to prepare another command.

 _"Be electrocuted!_ "

Nothing happened.

The magician took a step back as the distance between him and that boy was now about five meters.

Again, he started to prepare another command.

" _Just die!_ "

And again, nothing happened.

An enormous abusrd-looking weapon was materialized inside of hand of Kamijou.

Seeing lack of results in killing him, Aureolus decided that there is need to be another method to put him down. He remembered how he put him down in their first confrontation.

He started to prepare another command.

" _Forget about_ \- GGWAH!"

He suddenly cut off in the middle of the command as he vomited blood from his mouth and dropped the pistol down. Wincing his face, he felt that something had stabbed him, more precisely, his stomach. Looking down, he saw an enormous screw stabbed in this place. Gripping his wound, he returned his gaze back to the boy; who was now standing two meters close to him.

The alchemist noticed something off about this expression; he noticed that his brows were furrowed, and his lips were turned downward. He seemed to be unhappy despite being in a winning position.

The boy spoke to him.

"You know, I didn't even use my ability after you exploded my head. Those things you have imagined disappeared on their own." said the boy with seriousness in his voice.

The green-haired man gritted his teeth hearing that; he felt humiliated after acknowledging such fact.

"You..shitty…bastard. Just…what…is your ability….?"

Ignoring his cursing and question, Kamijou continued speaking.

"It seems your ability has one great weakness among others: your mental and emotional state. Your power to turn anything you imagine into reality is surely interesting, but it could work uncorrectly or not work at all, for example, if you believe that it may not work on your opponent."

The alchemist was in silence, and Kamijou continued.

"Man, and I thought you could be the one to stop Othi-chan."

On such questions as 'Who is Othi-chan' or 'What is his ability" he would not get answers.

In a moment, he felt various parts of his body being pierced through before his life gets fade away from the existence.


End file.
